


To know him is to love him

by MischievousNygma



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Agnostic Reader, Attempted Seduction, Blackmail, Bliss (Far Cry), Body Worship, Brainwashing, Canon-Typical Violence, Church Sex, Deputy Hudson - Freeform, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Smut, F/M, Faith Seed - Freeform, Jacob Seed - Freeform, Jacob gets a soft spot for the Deputy aka you so there will be some stuff, John seed - Freeform, Joseph Seed - Freeform, Manipulation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Pet Names, Pre-Far Cry 5, Religious Conflict, Religious Cults, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sheriff Whitehorse - Freeform, completed work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 34,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousNygma/pseuds/MischievousNygma
Summary: *Finished story!*It's been a couple of months since you joined the Hope County police department as a deputy and you're assigned your first assignment by the Sheriff. Your job is to attend Joseph Seed's services undercover for a month so you can gather more evidence for his arrest. Just attend the services, report back to the Sheriff and arrest Joseph by the end of month. Should be easy, right?
Relationships: But mainly Jacob Seed/Reader, Female Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed, Jacob Seed/Reader, John Seed/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 78





	1. Welcome to Hope County Montana

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! For starters, thank you for choosing to read my lil story here :) Each chapter I will put any trigger warnings and smut warnings here in the beginning notes. I hope you enjoy!  
> Warnings: N/A

It's been two months since you've been sworn into the Hope County police department and it's been very underwhelming so far. Since you were only a deputy, you weren't assigned to anything special. You'd sign a parking ticket here and there, reading reports that were sent in and if you were lucky you could tag along with the Sheriff to help investigate a crime scene. You knew you had to work your way up the system and had to start off as the rookie, but even police academy was more interesting than this. At least at the academy you practiced your shooting, hand to hand combat and learned a vast variety of weapons. A lot of your training was also studying and memorizing each police code and what they meant. It took some sleepless nights but you finally remembered everything in that thick book and you felt so proud of yourself. When you placed your hand on the bible and lifted your hand up before swearing into the force, you could feel your eyes tear up with tears of joy and a sense of accomplishment. Then you finally got your badge and patch which was a trophy to you. But now you had to wait patiently and do the boring work before you could put your life on the line. 

Today was a regular day, nothing special so far. You woke up, ate some breakfast, showered, slipped on your uniform and drove to the Hope County Jail while blasting whatever music was on the station. You never really listened to the religious music that was playing on the other station but sometimes you'd nod your head to it when you wanted something more peaceful. It was hard to ignore the heavily religious presence in the county since it was pretty much shoved down your throat everyday. From religious followers knocking on your door with a bible in their hand from more extreme religious followers who protested in the streets while playing religious music awfully loud from speakers. The sheriff had you read the reports on the Seed family and they were pretty heavy to take in. Each brother had endless pages of what crimes they've been accused of. Murder, kidnapping, brainwashing, drug trading, cannibalism and even war crimes. You weren't even sure which brother committed each crime since it all seemed like a confusing mess to you. No matter how many hours you spent sitting in front of your computer while rereading page after page of the Seed brothers and their sister, you just didn't understand how any of this was real. 

You were sitting at your desk with your legs perked up, resting against the desk as you were reading the file for Joseph Seed. So far all you knew was that people believed him to be the prophecy of God and how he was preparing for the 'collapse'. He even had his own bible written called The Book of Joseph which you were contemplating reading soon. You suddenly felt a slight shove on your legs, making them fall off the desk. You looked up and saw the Sheriff who was clearing his throat. 

"Bored?" He asked, sitting on the corner of your desk. You titled your head towards the computer and then looked up at him with raised eyebrows. 

"Well I'm going to be honest with you Sheriff, these brothers and their sister sound like something straight from a damn horror film" You sighed, scrolling up to the top of the page where Joseph's photo and basic information was.

"So you're reading up on Joseph, huh? Just his photo makes me sick to my stomach" He said with a scowl, eyeing your computer screen. "That bastard and his family took control over this once free county and made it a living hell. But Joseph believes he's making it better"

You nodded, still trying to process the information you read a few minutes ago. He truly believed the collapse of the world was soon, making everyone stock up on ammo, guns, food and building underground bunkers for when it finally happened. 

"It's pretty ironic that you're reading up on his file actually, I have my first assignment for you Rook" The sheriff placed down a folder in front of you, tapping it to signal you to open it. You opened up the folder and saw what looked like a family portrait of the Seed family. You moved the picture and saw photos of a church along some photos of the Eden's Gate symbol. You looked up at him with a puzzled look on your face, not sure why there was only photos in the folder.

"Joseph Seed has a church just north of here. He holds services on Thursdays and Sundays and brings his family there only on the first Thursday of each month to welcome new members. Tomorrow will be the first Thursday of this month and I want you to attend his service, undercover of course. Just dress casually and meet each family member. We need more evidence for Joseph Seed's arrest but the Seed family knows each one of us here. But they won't know you since you're new here. You'll be attending his services for a month with a small recording device attached underneath your clothing and we'll listen to the service once you get back" 

You sat there with your mouth slightly opened and your eyes widened. You cleared your throat and closed your mouth once you realized you were staring at him like a trout. 

"Wow, I went from writing parking tickets to being an undercover spy for Montana's most feared family" You leaned back in your chair and crossed your arms, unsure what to feel at the moment. The Sheriff let out a small laugh, placing his hand on your shoulder.

"I just thought this would be the perfect first assignment for you. There's nothing truly dangerous involved unless you provoke the church members or family. That's why you're just going to introduce yourself, sit in the back of the church and just listen. Just be casual and you should be safe. Just do nothing extra, that includes being baptized, going up into the White Tail Mountains or taking that bliss shit Faith tries to give you" He took his hand off your shoulder after giving it a few pats and stood up from your desk, stretching out slightly. "So? What do you say Rook? Do you want to take this assignment?"

You pondered for a second about this. It was a church, there shouldn't be anything horrible happening inside such a cherished place by the family and community. And plus, you can finally have a purpose twice a week for the police department. You looked up at Sheriff Whitehorse and held out your hand for a handshake, a small excited smile on your face.

"You have yourself a spy now, Sheriff"


	2. "Do not neglect to show hospitality to strangers, for thereby some have entertained angels unawares" - Hebrews 13:2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is the day you attend Joseph Seed's church service for the first time while being undercover and you have your first encounter with the Seed family.  
> Trigger Warnings: N/A

_First Visit_

As you looked into the mirror of the police station's bathroom, you buttoned up your new flannel shirt over the small recording device taped to the side of your chest, just underneath your bra. You tucked in your shirt into your somewhat skinny jeans and slipped on a belt, making sure the shirt had no way of slipping up. You grabbed the brush off the sink and brushed down any loose strains of hair that were flying out. You took a deep breath and looked into the mirror for a few seconds, mentally preparing yourself for what was to come. You left the bathroom and presented yourself to the sheriff, making a small pose to catch his attention.

"How do I look?" You asked, spinning around slowly with your arms out.

"Like a religious freak who believes in Joseph Seed's bullshit" He replied with a small laugh. You gave him a thumbs up and grabbed the keys off the desk, saying your goodbyes to the staff. You planned on returning after the service and then return home for the rest of the night. The service began at 7pm sharp so you left a little bit earlier for your introduction. You got into your car and drove off the parking lot, heading north to where the church was located. You told yourself to remember to keep things calm and innocent. You're going to tell them that you're just a new member of the community who moved in to take care of your sick mother. Then you decided to visit the church since your other church was in another state. You knew nothing about the family and you knew nothing about their gruesome crimes, they're just a family in your eyes. The drive seemed to take longer than you anticipated so you speed down the street, not wanting to walk in mid service. You drove down the bridge and into a small area of the map. You slowed down when you noticed the old white church just off the water. That was the exact one in the photos you saw so you pulled into the parking lot and parked your car, feeling your heart beat suddenly increase. Why were you so nervous? It was just a simple church service after all. 

You turned off the car and stepped out of it, closing the door and began walking towards the church. The closer you got the more voices you could hear. It sounded like singing from where you were. As you made your way to the door you made out the lyrics that were being sung.

_When the world falls into the flames_

_We will rise again_

_We will rise again_

Hearing that sent a wave of chills up your spine. You pressed your now sweaty palm against the door and opened it slowly. You walked in and suddenly the singing stopped. You froze in place, feeling the piercing eyes of many drill holes into you. You swallowed harshly, taking another step forward.

"Step forward my child, there's no need to be afraid" 

You looked up and met eyes with a man who was shirtless, which was pretty out of the ordinary for a church service. You let the door close behind you as you walked down the carpeted isle.

"Come to me and introduce yourself" 

Your body tensed up when you heard those words. You remembered you had to play it cool so no suspicions or rumors would be formed. You picked up the pace slightly and walked towards the man who held his arms out to you. 

It was the one and only Joseph Seed.

You made yourself come to a halt as you stood before him. You glanced up and noticed two other males and a female standing behind him. John, Jacob and Faith. 

"I'm so sorry if I interrupted your service. I just moved here recently and had a hard time finding your church" You explained, trying to ignore the feeling of so many eyes that were on you. Joseph took a step forward, placing his hands on your shoulders and you looked into his surprisingly colorful eyes.

"There is no need to apologize my child. God has sent you to me so my family, my flock and I will welcome you with open arms" He spoke in the softest voice which made you relax, letting out a sign of relief. He took a few more steps forward, now inside your personal bubble. He gently grabbed on your head and tilted it forward before placing a kiss on your forehead. "I thank God that he has sent you my way. My family and I will welcome you after my service. We shall get to know each other then. For now, please have a seat anywhere" He let go of your head and gave you a soft smile before stepping back. You nodded and turned around, finding an empty seat at the end of the long bench. You sat down next to an older woman who greeted you in a whisper and you greeted her back.

As you sat there, you found yourself getting lost in Joseph's speeches. He spoke with such passion and spoke with pride. You noticed that his body was fully covered in tattoos and what seem like self made scars. You turned your attention to the people standing behind him. The youngest brother John stood behind Faith and the oldest brother Jacob stood beside Joseph. As you eyed John and Faith, your eyes went to Jacob next. He was pretty tall and he had on a military jacket. As you inspected him, his eyes met yours and you quickly looked back to Joseph, feeling your heart race slightly for a moment. Joseph continue to preach about the end of the world and how the voice is telling him what was going to happen. You assumed the voice was God, but you weren't sure. Before you knew it, he ended the service and dismissed everyone. You applauded with everyone else before standing up and leaving the bench, allowing people to walk out. You glanced up to Joseph who already had his eyes set on you. He signaled you over and you carefully walked over, taking in deep breaths. As you stood in front of him once more you now felt the other siblings stare at you.

"You said you are new here. When did you move?" Joseph asked, keeping his soft voice.

"My mother is ill so I decided to move here two months ago to take care of her. I was upset that I left my old church and a follower of yours came to my door one day and told me about the church located here" You tried your best to speak softly in return, but those burning eyes on you made it hard to relax.

"I'm sending my prayers to your mother. I hope she makes a healthy and quick recovery" He stood to the side and lifted his arm up towards his other siblings. "These are my brothers and my sister. Please, introduce yourself to them. For they shall welcome you with open arms as well". You turned to Joseph and nodded, taking a step forward to Faith. You held your hand out and she gave you a bright, joyful smile.

"My name is Faith, welcome to our church" She had a very bubbly tone to her voice which made you smile. 

"Hello Faith. I must say that I really adore your dress. It's so beautiful" You complimented her to try and make a good first impression. She let out a small giggle and took your hand, shaking it gently, almost too gently. Her hands were soft and warm, just like her smile. You couldn't help but notice a very pungent smell radiating off of her. Something floral. You weren't sure what kind of flower it was but the scent gave you a small headache.

"Thank you! Father made it for me" She let go of your hand and oddly enough you already missed her touch.

"Your father?" You asked, letting your hands intertwine and rest in front of you. She quickly shook her head.

"The Father. Joseph Seed" She continued to smile as she spoke.

"Yes of course!". You had almost forgot that Joseph referred to himself as such.

Faith stepped to the side and you were now presented with John Seed. You held your hand out for him and smiled faintly, which he returned.

"I'm John Seed, Joseph's younger brother" He said, shaking your hand a little quickly before dropping it. 

"It's nice to meet you John.." You paused for a second, looking down at his chest as you noticed a scar that wrote the word sloth across his chest with a line through it. You met eyes with him once more and was in shock with how blue they are. "Your eyes.. It's like staring into the ocean" You seemed for a lost at words for some reason as you continued to look at him.

"Thank you. Your eyes are very lovely as well". As he spoke, you noticed a certain charm in his voice and a sparkle in his eyes. Your cheeks tainted with the faintest color of red as you glanced down, flushed by the sudden compliment. You turned to the side and met eye's with the oldest brother once more, Jacob Seed.

"My name is Jacob Seed. It's nice to see a new face here". His voice was more rough and deep, not nearly as gentle as the other siblings. You also felt slightly intimated by him. He towered over you and he was just so burly. He seemed to have a lot of scars and burn marks but they seemed to be from service instead of self made. 

"It's nice to meet you Jacob" You held out your hand and he grabbed it, giving it a tight squeeze as he shook it. He was awfully strong which made you feel more intimated by him. He let go of your hand and you allowed your hand to drop to the side of your body. You looked up at Jacob and pondered what to say, trying to find something classy to mention. "I notice the dog tags and army jacket. I wanted to thank you for your service" you gave him a timid smile and he crossed his arms, his eyes scanning your body. 

"Thank you" was all he responded with. You turned back to Joseph and rubbed the side of your arm, suddenly feeling as if the room was closing in on you.

"I truly apricate all of you taking the time to meet me. It was lovely to meet all four of you, it's just the welcome I need for Montana". Joseph nodded and grabbed your head once more, his eyes looking into yours. 

"I can sense your fear my child" He whispered, causing you to tense up slightly. "Fear not, for am I with you. Be not dismayed, for I am your father. I will help you, I will uphold you with my righteous hand" 

You weren't a very religious person personally. You believed in a higher power, but you never really looked into anything beyond that. You didn't realize it, but tears began to form in your eyes from the sound of his voice. You felt safe and calm in that moment, not worrying about anything else in the world. Once you realized your eyes your watering, you quickly snapped out of spacing out and gave him a smile, taking a step back so his hands fell from your face.

"I really should be going now. Thank you Father, I will return on Sunday for another service. Thank you all for welcoming me, I hope to see you soon" You turned around and began to walk down the isle of the church towards the door. As you placed your hand against the door, you heard a sudden voice.

"We never got your name"

From the sound of the voice, it was Jacob who asked the question. You swallowed harshly, not sure what to tell them. Your mind raced until you finally came up with something.

"Please just call me Rook. It's a childhood nickname" You responded before opening the door and walked over to your car. You opened the door and slumped into the seat, closing the car door and quickly drove off to the police department. 


	3. "Rejoice with those who rejoice, weep with those who weep" - Romans 12:15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You return to the police department to hand over the recording device, having a small chat with the Sheriff about what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a short chapter but don't worry, most of them won't be this short!  
> Trigger Warnings: N/A

Your eyes remained glued onto the road as you drove back to the police department. Your mind was racing but you concentrated on the drive and nothing else. You had plenty of time with the sheriff and maybe others to discuss what happened. But you couldn't help it, your mind lingered back to Joseph and how his voice brought tears to your eyes. How John's smile and small compliment made you flushed. How Faith reminded you of an innocent child who was just happy to be there. How Jacob's tired eyes told millions of stories you couldn't possibly begin to read. You heard a loud honk causing you to look up and swerve the car to the side, realizing you were driving on the wrong side of the road. You never got this distracted before by anything, what was with that family that left such an unforgettable impression? You turned up the radio, drowning out your thoughts as you focused on the road again. Once you arrived at the police department, you quickly left the car and entered the building, hurrying into the Sheriff's office. You jogged into his room and saw him and deputy Pratt sitting behind the desk, discussing something about a new criminal case. You knocked on the door frame, making them both look up at you. The Sheriff stood up and clasped his hands together while walking up to you. 

"Deputy! How was the service?" He asked, standing a couple of feet away from you. You stayed silent as you untucked your shirt, slipping your hand up to rip the device off the side of your body. You pulled it out from under your shirt and held it out, letting out a heavy sigh.

"Just listen for yourself Sheriff, I don't think I can describe it properly" The sheriff grabbed ahold of the device, turning it off. 

"Next time just turn on the device once you get there so we don't have to spend so long rummaging through extra audio" He said, tossing the device over to Pratt who nervously caught it at the last second. 

"Don't you think they'll notice?" You asked, crossing your arms over your chest.

"Just go behind the church and do it. It'll save us a lot of time" He walked back over to his desk and sat back down, grabbing a cord and plugging it into the computer then connecting it to the device. You watched carefully as your mind lingered back to what happened. How Joseph's soft lips were pressed against your forehead when he saw him. How your anxiety melted away when he spoke. How Faith's hands were so gentle. How John was so charming. How Jacob sent chills up your spine. What was wrong with you? Why couldn't you get them out of your head. You won't see them again and you had to focus on Joseph and what was happening in the church.

"Deputy? You alright?" The sheriff asked, taking notice that you seemed spaced out. You looked up at him and walked over to his desk, dragging a chair behind you. You sat down once you reached the front of the desk, trying to figure out were to begin with what happened. 

"Sheriff, that church did something to me. I was scared as shit walking into that old building but then I felt hypnotized by Joseph and his speeches. Then I met his siblings and they each left such a strong impression with me" You explained, keeping your glance down at the dull wood of the desk before resting your hands on it.

"Tell me your impressions of them, Deputy"

"Joseph was so kind, so welcoming and gentle. Faith seemed like a child who was in a candy store. John didn't say much but made me flustered. And Jacob.. He was so intimating and so straight forward. I started tearing up when Joseph spoke to me, something about him rattled something inside of me"

Pratt and the sheriff looked at each other then back at you.

"You're not wrong with those impressions Dep. That's what they do, they manipulate people and act innocent. Faith was probably high on bliss when you saw her and Joseph's only goal is for you to join that shitty cult. Don't fall for John's charm, that's how he gets his victims. And Jacob doesn't need a warning, just him alone is enough to scare people and force them into their cult" The sheriff reached out and rested his hand on yours, making you look up. "Don't fall for it deputy. You're stronger than this"

"I know that sheriff. I will never join their cult. I guess I was just taken back by everything with it being my first assignment. I'll get the work done and I won't let you down.. Now if you excuse me, I'll be going home. I'll see you two in the morning" You stood up and walked out of the room, heading out to your car to head home. It was a long drive since you decided to roll down your windows and take in the cold breeze to calm yourself down. You had the radio on but on a low volume because you didn't want to catch anyone's attention. Once you got home, you slipped out of your uniform and took a long hot shower before heading straight to bed. 


	4. "Now faith is the assurance of things hoped for, the conviction of things not seen" - Hebrews 11:1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is Sunday which meant you had to attend Joseph's service. Joseph has a few people waiting for you at his church.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: N/A

_Visit two_

Sunday came quicker than you expected and you got a call from the sheriff as he reminded you to stop by the police department to pick up the recording device. You decided to wear something similar to your last visit. Nice fitting jeans, a flannel shirt (tucked in of course) and some comfortable shoes. You nervously watched the clock for most of the day, awaiting the service. 

"Joseph was only nice to me because I'm a new member to his church. He'll forget about me and then I don't have to worry about it anymore" You whispered to yourself, fiddling with a necklace you decided to wear. Once it was near six you left your small house and went to your car, driving off the police department. You drove in silence, focused on the small plan you had in your head.

Once you arrived to the police department, you quickly went in, snatched the device from your desk and hurried into the bathroom to put it on. You made sure it was off like the Sheriff asked and constantly told yourself to turn it back on when you showed up. You put it on your chest this time so it was easier to access. You left the building without saying a word to anyone, just trying to focus at the task at hand. You sped over to the church, driving well over the speed limit. Once you arrived, you parked in the same spot and noticed people still walking into the church. Thank goodness you were on time this time. You unbuttoned the first two buttons to your shirt and turned the device on. You buttoned your shirt back up and got out of the car, walking with the crowd into the church. You sat in the same spot as last time and decided to look around you with the extra time you had. You noticed an altered American flag hanging down behind the white and gold podium. You glanced next to it and saw a riffle, a few of them in fact. Your eyes quickly glanced towards the candles that were neatly in a line surrounding the small platform behind the podium. That's where the siblings stood last time you were here. Suddenly it became silent, absolutely silent. Everyone stood up and you followed their motions. Joseph walked towards the podium and everyone clapped loudly for him while cheering. You clapped as well, noticing that he had on a well tailored suit on this time. Once he rose his hand, the noise stopped within a second and they sat down. He truly had control over these people.

The service was similar to last time, preaching about the collapse and how they needed to prepare for the end of the world. He also mentioned that everyone needed to trust his brothers and sister during these hard times since they were helping people in need in their regions. You didn't realize each sibling had a piece of Montana under their control, it was more serious than you thought. Soon the hour was up and he dismissed everyone you quickly left the old building, walking back to your car. You unbuttoned your shirt once more and turned off the device, buttoning it back up when you were done. You heard quick footsteps behind you which made you turn around, seeing Joseph quickly jog up to you.

"Hello father, is there anything I can do for you?" You asked, slipping you hands in the small pockets of your pants.

"I'm glad I caught you before you left. My brother John and Jacob made a special visit here tonight because they would like to chat with you more" He smiled, lifting his hand up to point back to the church. 

"I-I really should be going father, I don't want to waste any of your brother's time I'm sure they are very busy people" You felt your heart beat quicker when you noticed the slightest change in his eyes which were protected by yellow aviator glasses.

"Please my child.. My brothers came very far once again to chat with you" He took a step closer to you and you pulled your hands out of your pockets, pressing them against your thighs. You shallowed harshly before nodding your head which made Joseph smile and the friendly look returned to his eyes. "Please, let me walk you back to the church" The way he said it made you feel like the church was a long ways away but really it was right in front of you. You felt like a timid animal as you followed him, scared of what his brothers wanted with you. Did they always do an extending greet towards new members? Why wasn't Faith there?

"May I ask where you sister is?" You spoke quietly as you reentered the building with Joseph.

"She has a busy night tonight. But don't worry, she really wants to meet you again and very soon" 

_"Well that's just great"_ You thought to yourself, not wanting to be anymore involved with this family. Joseph led you to a room that was in the back of the building. There was a huge table with a map spread out, many markings and tacks covered it. You looked up and saw John and Jacob standing in the corner of the room, chatting at an extremely low volume to each other. Joseph cleared his throat and got their attention. John greeted you with a huge smile and Jacob only met eyes with you and kept his eyes on you. Joseph walked up to them and gently leaned in to touch his forehead against John's then repeated the same action with Jacob. 

"Please take care of her my brothers. I put my full trust in the two of you. I will be outside the church meeting with a couple" Joseph turned to face you after he spoke to his brothers, walking past you with a smile before leaving the room. You looked up at the two of them and felt so small in that moment. The room was silent for a few more moments before John took a few steps closer to you.

"I'm glad you came to the service again Rook" He gave you another sweet smile and turned to Jacob, mumbling something that you couldn't make out. Jacob took a step forward and kept his arms crossed over his chest.

"John and I had a few more questions to ask you" Jacob spoke in the same rough tone, his eyes scanning up and down your body once more.

"Please, have a seat Rook" John offered. You nodded and timidly walked over to the seat, hearing a sudden snicker from Jacob. He was reading your body language and knew you were nervous. John grabbed the map off the desk and placed it on the floor before sitting across from you. Jacob sat next to you and you tensed up, your breathing becoming heavy and shallow. Jacob had some kind of a smirk on his face as he continued to read your body language. You tried to relax by looking at John, staring into his crystal blue eyes which in fact did help you relax.

"Jacob and I wanted to meet with you once again to ask you more about your past". You should of been offended by his sudden statement, but his piercing eyes gave off a innocent look. 

_You're stronger than this_

"Of course, I'm willing to answer" You settled in your seat more and leaned back into the chair.

"You told Joseph that your mother was sick, do you mind me asking what's wrong?" He tilted his head ever so slightly to the side. 

"That's a little personal, don't you think?" Your voice suddenly lowered, your eyes meeting the desk where John's heavily tattooed hands rested.

"I only ask as an ice breaker, I mean no harm"

_Of course you do, you're trying to manipulate me_

"She's sick due to old age. The normal stuff elderly people go through" You quickly answered, keeping your eyes on John's hands.

"Do you think she lived a good life?" He asked, tapping a finger against the wood as your eyes followed each movement. 

"She has the most beautiful soul. She went through a lot and survived it. I say she did" 

There was a few moments of silence before you noticed John's eyes flicking up towards Jacob's. 

"I don't mean to be rude John, but I must get home" You said beginning to stand up, suddenly feeling a heavy hand on your shoulder.

"Leaving so soon?" Jacob asked, a light sarcastic tone to his voice. You looked up at John who remained silent, waiting for what you would say. Maybe you could get more incriminating information off them if you stayed and maybe you could end this whole assignment sooner than expected.

"I can stay a little bit longer" You said more confidently this time, giving Jacob a slight frown. You sat back down and John smiled at you once more.

"What lovely news" Jacob sat down next to you again, this time, scooting closer to you. Was he trying to intimate you or make you feel extremely uncomfortable? Probably both.

"Tell me Rook, what's your sin? We all have one, even the father" 

"Excuse me?" You felt taken back at the sudden question, sounding more harsh then you would of liked.

"Nobody is perfect, Rook. Even the father admitted his sins and faced them. What do you think they are?" He leaned back into his chair and kept his piercing eyes on you. You didn't know how to answer. What even classified as a sin to confess to him? The candy bar you stole when you were a child? The thoughts you get in your head after seeing a cute guy at the store? The way you treat yourself to an extra piece of cake sometimes when you make one on the weekend? 

"Seven deadly sins. Pride, envy, gluttony, greed, sloth, wrath and lust" You noticed how Jacob changed his tone of voice slightly when he announced the last sin. You turned to him and then back at John who was patiently waiting. 

"If I had to think about it.. Maybe pride or wrath?" You weren't truly sure what you were saying but you wanted to end this conversation as soon as possible. John nodded and pondered on what you said.

"Pride.. wrath.." He mumbled almost inaudibly to himself. "Why do you say that?"

You shrugged, trying to come up with some random reason why.

"When I was younger I always argued with my mother.." You mumbled, getting lost in your thought "I was like a cliché teenager you know.. Thinking I was always right, thinking I knew everything. I was young but I always so angry.. I was bullied and I projected my anger out on my family" You felt your eyes water as you continued to get lost in your thought "I would tell her that I hated her and how I couldn't wait till she was gone.. and I guess a part of me never grew out of that.. that.." 

"Wrath" John spoke softly, getting up from his chair and walked over to you. He sat on the corner of the desk and put his index finger under your chin, making you look up at him. "We all must repent our sins and overcome it. I'm proud of you for doing that" He removed his index finger from your chin and cupped your face, his thumb brushing your cheek. Something about his touch made you choke out a disgusting sob, dampening his fingers. He stood up from the desk and helped you up, pulling you into a tight embrace, pressing against the device unknowingly. "Shhh, it's okay. You did the right thing".

"Am I a bad person John?" You asked, hiccupping as you cried into his shirt.

"We are all sinners. Everyone one of us. But when you confess your sins, you're taking a big step. The next step will be much easier, I promise you that" You took in John's strong scent and calmed down, your shaky breaths finally slowing down. You didn't see it nor hear it, but Joseph entered the room, leaning against the doorframe. John looked up at him with a soft smile while Jacob had a devilish smirk spread across his lips.

You were vulnerable in that moment, and that's what they wanted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manipulation at its finest! I'm pretty excited to continue to write for this story, it's my baby now. I hope you guys enjoy this story so far! I promise that the spicy chapters are coming soon ;)


	5. "Be sober-minded; be watchful. Your adversary the devil prowls around like a roaring lion, seeking someone to devour" - Peter 5:8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After attending Joseph's service and going through confession with John, the sheriff begins to worry about your safety when he finds you the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Non-con drug use and references to somnophilia

You clung onto John's shirt, absentmindedly snuggling against his chest as your eyes grew heavy from the sudden outburst. Once you realized what you were doing after a few minutes, you let go of John, quickly stepping back. 

"I-I'm so sorry, I must be on my way" You quickly said, turning around and meeting eyes with Joseph, who had an unreadable face at the moment. 

"I'll see you at service next week my child. Please take care" Although Joseph's face was unreadable, his voice was still gentle and comforting. You nodded and began walking towards the exit of the room. Before you could step out into the church's main hall, you felt a sharp needle pierce through your neck, making you gasp and let out a scream. You felt liquid spill inside of you before the needle was taken away. You quickly covered the area with your hand and turned around, seeing Jacob standing close to you. You looked up at him and began seeing double, your legs suddenly becoming shaky.

"Jacob.. I don't.. what did you do.." before you could finish your sentence, you blacked out and fell forward, landing into his arms.

-

"And what was that about?" Joseph asked, an annoyed tone to his voice

"She confessed her sins to us, we must make her live with it now" John announced, walking closer to Jacob and your limp body in his arms. "I'm going to tattoo it onto her. I have my spare machine in this room for times like this" There was a sudden sadistic smile on his face as he happily walked over to the drawers, pulling out his tattoo gun and a bottle of ink. "I requested Jacob to inject her with some bliss so she wouldn't wake up for a bit"

"John, she is new to the church, you don't need to do this so soon" Joseph's voice was stern as he walked up to John

"That's where you're wrong my dear brother. Once she has it tattooed on herself, she'll have to live with it until she submits herself to us just by saying _yes_ " John began piecing together the tattoo gun as Jacob rolled his eyes a little. "Then I remove the tattoo from her and she won't have to live with it anymore"

"She's going to know you did it and then she'll never return here again. You have to think about the long term affect this will have John" 

"I have a plan, just trust me. I promise she'll return to service next week. If not, you and God can punish me for my actions" John began dipping the needle in ink as Joseph watched for a few seconds.

"I'll be in the other room. Don't do anything more than a simple tattoo on her arm somewhere" Joseph walked out of the room and Jacob placed your body onto the table, a grin forming on his lips.

"Look how beautiful she is when she's asleep. So unaware, so innocent.." Jacob's hand gripped onto your thigh, a small growl leaving his throat. "Why give her a tattoo when I can just take her outside, have my way with her and then put her somewhere else. I deserve some reward in this" 

"Jacob, you know I won't let you do that, let alone here in church" John frowned, moving his equipment to the table. "Control yourself brother"

"I am controlling myself. Right now she'd be naked on full display for me" He smirked, his hand trailing up your thigh. John swatted his brother's hand away while pondering an idea. 

"I have a better idea. Give me your pocket knife. We need to make this look like a self made scar rather a tattoo so she doesn't fully suspect we gave it to her"

-

You woke up with a throbbing headache and the sun beating down on your face. You groaned and rolled over, trying to block your face from the sun. You felt a odd burning sensation on your arm that was getting harder and harder to ignore. As you opened your heavy eyelids, you tried to regain your sense of location. You sat up and looked around, realizing you were in your car. You sat there, confused and dazed as you tried to remember what happened last night. You opened the car door and stumbled out of the vehicle, falling onto the grass.

"What the hell..?" You groaned, picking yourself up and taking a glance around. You were near a lake just off the road. "Did I pull over and fall asleep?" You mumbled to yourself, scratching your forearm. You let out a loud hiss as the burning sensation grew worse with the scratching. You looked down at your arm, realizing both sleeves were rolled up to your elbow. Your eyes widened as you read the large scar that covered your skin

**_Wrath_ **

You began to panic, wondering when this happened to you. You frantically patted your chest, sloppily unbuttoning your shirt to make sure the device was still on you. It was. You opened the car door and looked at the passenger side, seeing your pocket knife covered with old blood resting on the seat. You suddenly felt faint as you dropped to your knees, tears filling your eyes. You pulled out your phone with a shaky hand and quickly dialed for the Sheriff. As it began to ring, your heart beat increased and you felt dizzy from the overwhelming stress and confusion.

"Deputy is that you? I've been trying to call you all mornin' since you didn't show up"

"I don't know what happened to me. I think I blacked out and ended up hurting myself" Your voice began to tremble "I need someone to pick me up, I can't drive like this. Track my location on my phone, I don't know where I am"

"Don't worry, Deputy Hudson will be on her way to pick you up once I find out where you are. I'll see you soon"

You hung up without saying anything more and rested your head on the car seat, your body and mind still shaken up. As hard as you tried to remember yesterday, the last thing you remember was Joseph talking to you outside his church about his brothers and how they wanted to greet you again. Everything else seems like haze.

-

After Deputy Hudson picked you up, Deputy Pratt tagged along to drive your car back to the station. When you arrived, you were fully conscious and recovered from your headache. Hudson grabbed your non injured arm and helped you walk in the building, leading you into the sheriff's office. Sheriff Whitehorse stood up quickly when he saw you two, rushing to your side to help you sit down.

"I'm fine, I'm not injured" You grunted "Well my arm can say otherwise" You lifted up your arm and showed the Sheriff the word that was carved into your skin. "I found my pocket knife beside me when I woke up. It was covered in old blood. I think I pulled over, blacked out and hurt myself in the process"

"I need that device now Deputy, I need to know if the Seed family did this to you". You unbuttoned your shirt a little and tore the device off, handing it over to him. The sheriff handed it to Pratt and told him to start listening to it. You took a few deep breaths as Hudson gently brushed over the forming scar.

"This is the shit they do. Joseph is covered in scars like this. You didn't do this to yourself, he did it" She growled, clenching her fist. "I can't wait till we arrest that goddamn bastard! I've had enough of him!"

"Calm down Hudson, we still need more evidence for a warrant on his arrest. A lot of things aren't actual evidence, it's just what people have reported and it's not much at all. Maybe five people at the most are witnesses. We need this investigation finished" The sheriff looked over at you with sympathy in his eyes. "Rook, I'm not sure if you should continue this assignment. I'm thinking we put this investigation on pause until we receive a new deputy from the academy and send them". Your eyes flickered towards him and you frowned, standing up from the chair.

"Like hell I'm dropping this assignment! I didn't dedicate myself to months of training just so I can stop when the first injury comes my way. I'm not sure who did this, no matter how hard I try to remember what happened I just can't. Maybe it was Joseph, maybe it was me, but I don't care about it. It'll heal and I'll move on. I'm not giving this up. And I won't stop till you return here with Joseph Seed in handcuffs next month. I may be just a rook, but I'm not a bitch to be messed with and I will do anything to bring this family down" You huffed, walking out of the Sheriff's office. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter but fear not, the next one shall be longer!


	6. "For all that is in the world—the desires of the flesh and the desires of the eyes and pride in possessions—is not from the Father but is from the world." - John 2:16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You return to the church for another service but this time the sheriff has asked you to go in a few hours early to take photos and write a description of the church. But sometimes even the simplest plans don't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Dubious consent , semi public sex and descriptions of violence

_Visit Three_

The scar on your arm was healing slowly but surely. You took care of it each night and wrapped it in a bandage for most of the day so no one else saw it. Your uniform didn't have long sleeves to cover the wrap on your arm so you did get some looks when people walked past your desk. You gave them a simple answer when they asked what happened. 

"I was injured while on duty" And nobody asked further questions. You were sitting at your desk, looking up photos of Joseph to identify his scars. Words like pride, lust and gluttony were cut onto his back. Obviously he didn't do it unless he had a super flexible arm and a mirror, so someone in his family must of done it to him. The scars didn't seem new but didn't seem very old either. They weren't faded yet but they weren't bright red like yours. The sheriff walked up behind you and noticed you trying to analyze the scars on Joseph's body.

"Rookie". You closed the tab from your computer, spinning the chair around to face him.

"Yes sheriff?"

"We're going to need you to go to the church a little early today so you can take some photos and write a description for us. Sadly we only have photos of the outside and we'll never get those photos unless you take them. You can use your phone but here's a small notepad and pen for you to take notes and write a description for us" He placed the narrow notebook on your desk with an orange pen. "And wear your recording device just in case anyone is there"

"Don't you think it'll seem a little odd if someone notices me?" You asked, opening your draw and pulling out the small device. You grabbed the notepad and pen and placed it inside your shirt pocket. 

"Just say this is for a small photography project, they won't care" He seemed confident in his answer but you weren't so sure if this was a good idea. You didn't want to refuse the task though, you wanted to show that you were willing to do anything to get this job done. 

"Alright, I'll leave soon and return with the photos and descriptions" You stood up from your desk and felt the Sheriff's hand on your shoulder.

"I'm proud of you Rook, you're doing a great job so far"

You couldn't help but give him a small smile while meeting eyes with him.

"Like I said, I'm not stopping until we get Joseph Seed arrested” You walked away and went into the bathroom to tape the device to you once again. Once that was done, you grabbed your keys and went to your car, taking a huge deep breath before driving off.

You arrived at the church and pulled into the empty parking lot, getting out of your car and walked towards the building. You quietly opened the door, peaking in and seeing nobody inside. You had to quickly take the photos and quickly jot things down to get the hell out of there. You took a step into the church and silently closed the door behind you. You pulled out your phone and turned on the camera, taking a horizontal photo of the building.

**Snap**

"Damnit" You grumbled to yourself, turning your phone to silent mode as you continued to take photos. You Took photos of the rifles next to the podium, the sentences that were written across the wall, the American flag that carried their symbol on it and just regular photos of the building. You put your phone away and took out your note pad, jotting down a description of the place. You weren't sure why you had to since you had photo evidence but you went along with it.

  * Riffles on the ground near the podium 
  * Bullets and ammo laying near the riffles
  * Graffitied walls
  * Candles scattered around
  * Benches for the audience
  * The Book Of Joseph laying on the podium 
  * Old building



As you pondered what more to write, you heard loud footsteps coming from the back of the church. You let out a small gasp and felt your heart beat increase within less than a second. You glanced around quickly, trying to find a place to hide. You quickly slipped the notepad and pen back into your shirt pocket and dived down underneath the benches, crawling underneath them to hide under the one in the back. The footsteps grew louder and louder as you quickly crawled forward on the floor, finally underneath the last bench. Suddenly the footsteps stopped and you turned to face down the isle, seeing boots near the podium. Your breathing became rapid as your heart felt like it was trying to beat so hard it could break from your chest. You saw the boots slowly move down the isle, hearing a whistle as he got closer. You put your hand over your mouth, making your body freeze in place.

_"Come on out pup, don't be shy"_

You knew that voice. That rough and intimating voice that shocked you when you first arrived. Jacob Seed.

You watched his boots make it down the isle as the whistling grew louder. You tensed up when you heard the loud footsteps stop just a few benches up.

"I know you're here my little pup, why don't you just show yourself to me hm?" Jacob's voice was calm and low as he called out for you. You began wondering if you should just show yourself to him, apologize and then he'll let you off the hook.

"I don't like it when people disobey me" Now his voice held a bit of anger and you quickly scrambled from out under the bench, making a dash towards the door. You grabbed onto the handle, ready to swing it open when Jacob grabbed your waist, pulling you against his body. You quickly elbowed his gut which stunned him for a moment but not long enough for you to escape his horribly tight grip. 

"Get the hell off of me!" You growled, trying to elbow him once more but he stopped it.

"You're a feisty one aren't you rook?" his voice spilt into your ears like a snake's venom spilling into your blood stream. He dragged you back up the isle and threw you onto the floor next to the podium. You scrambled to get back on your feet but suddenly he kicked your side, making you cry out in pain. 

"Why are you here?" He squatted down in front of you, grabbing your face roughly so you looked up at him. 

"I-I just needed some photos to show my mother, please don't hurt me!" You cried out. Jacob glanced down and noticed the notepad and pen that was in your shirt pocket. He quickly grabbed a hold of it, his other hand having a crushing grip on your bandaged arm which made you let out another cry.

"These don't seem like notes you'd show to your mother" There was a sudden dark look that filled in his eyes and it almost made you throw up.

"They are I swear!" You squirmed from his grip but there was nothing you could do to escape it.

"You work with the police department, don't you?" He growled. You refused to answer, glancing away from him as tears filled your eyes. His hand suddenly gripped onto your throat, taking the air away from you. "Answer me!”

You clawed at his hand, gasping like a fish out of water. You kicked around, hoping one of them would land on him. 

"I guess I'll just have to kill you right here on the spot" His grip suddenly tightened as the color in your face began to drain away.

"I am! I work with them!" You cried out a in raspy voice. Jacob let go of your throat as your body limply fell the ground. You began sucking in as much air as possible in-between coughs.

"Brother Joseph gives us permission to kill anyone who tries to bring us down. He's even killed some non believers himself" Jacob spoke with amusement as he watched you cough and gasp for air. He leaned in closer to you and you didn't have the energy to squirm away as you tried to regain yourself. "I'll have no problem breaking your neck beneath my boot and then finding a tree to hang your lifeless body, making it look like suicide so the police won’t bother with finding me or my family”

You began sobbing as you stared into his merciless eyes, trying to figure out a way out of here. He suddenly grabbed onto your face, more gently this time but you still flinched. "But what's the fun in that if I can't play with my scared little lamb before that?" Suddenly he grabbed onto your shirt, ripping it open as buttons flew around you. A dark chuckle left his lips when he saw the device taped on you. He tore it off and glanced at it. "Seems like you forgot to turn it on. Such a shame, you could of turned in this audio and have me arrested" He tossed it to the side as you watched it slide across the floor.

"Please don't do this" You sobbed "I'm so sorry, I'll never return here again I swear!". Jacob ignored your pleas as he scanned your body, his large hand rested on your breast as he began to grope it. You glanced away, the warm tears spilling onto his hand.

"Maybe I should show Joseph this evidence and he can deal with you. He'll gladly take matters into his own hands and take your life away” He spoke with such confidence and had a smirk on his voice as he watched you cry even more at that statement. "See? Maybe my punishment won't be so bad after all. And in the end, it won't be a punishment because I know you'll start to enjoy it. Ain't that right pup?" He suddenly tore your bra off, leaving your upper half exposed. He licked his lips, hunger and lust filling in his eyes. He leaned in and pushed you down onto the floor, his warm tongue brushing up your nipple. You bit your lip, refusing to make a sound to feed into his ego. He bit down softly onto the bud, causing your body to jerk suddenly. His hand reached up and pinched the other, giving it a slight twist. 

"Come on pup, I know you want to tell me how good it feels" He let out a breathy laugh onto your skin, making goosebumps rise. "Be an obedient pup for me and I'll go easy on you"

You silently cried and shook your head, still biting down on your lip. 

"We'll see how long that last" His rough hand snaked down to your pants, quickly unbuttoning them and zipping them down. His calloused index finger slipped into your underwear, rubbing against your bundle of nerves. Your hips jerked up once more and you bit your lip so hard you drew blood. He made a circular motion with his finger pressed against your heat, his predator eyes watching you. You still refused to make a sound despite tasting blood from how hard you bit your lip.

"Like I said earlier, I don't like it when people disobey me" He let out growl before his finger was shoved inside of you without warning. You let out a loud whine as your back arched and Jacob held a prideful smirk on his lips.

"That's a good girl" He suddenly crashed his lips against yours, his body towering over you as his finger slid in and out of you. He pushed his tongue inside your mouth and tasted the blood but it was nothing new to him. He let his middle finger slip inside of you and took notice of how easy it was. He pulled back from your lips and let out a deep laugh.

"Seems like you're getting wet for me pup. What a sinful little creature you are" As his fingers slipped in and out from you, you let out a loud whimper, cursing under your breath. How could you fall into his plan and feed his ego like this? Why was your body accepting it? Your train of thought was broken when a third finger slipped into you, beginning to stretch out your walls. "Your walls just latch onto my fingers so desperately, begging to be stretched out". You let out loud whine, your hips jerking up as he stretched you out.

"Do you want me to fuck you Rook?" 

You felt your body tense up at that question, your eyes meeting his. That question was so demeaning and horrible to ask since you really didn’t have a choice in the matter. You glanced away and didn't answer. You felt your cheeks heat up when Jacob leaned down to lick your neck, placing kisses and bites against your skin. "Come on, admit it like the slut you are" He growled into your neck and you let out a loud whimper. His fingers curled inside of you and you gripped onto his back, your nails digging into his worn out jacket. 

"Yes.." You whispered, your stomach turning in a knot when you heard his dark chuckle in your ear. 

"What a good pup" He slipped his fingers out from you and lifted his fingers up to your mouth, suddenly shoving them in. You couldn't help but taste yourself as his fingers pressed against your tongue.

"I bet you taste wonderful. I'll have you spread your legs and give yourself a taste one day.." He pulled his fingers out from your mouth, a trail of saliva connecting between his fingers and your lips. He stood up and messily fumbled with his belt and slipped it off, allowing his pants to fall down to his ankles. You saw his hardened bulge against his boxers and you swallowed harshly, noticing how big he was. Jacob caught your staring and proudly slipped off his boxers, his cock springing out. 

_Oh my god, he's big_

He wrapped his slick fingers around his shaft and began stroking himself, his thumb brushing over his tip. 

"Oh I can't wait for this pup. I caught myself daydreaming about the scared little lamb that entered my brother's church, how you'd squirm beneath me as I stretched you out. How I'd pump you full of cum so I could mark you" He let out a hiss as he got lost in his thought. He went back down onto his knees, crawling over you while pulling your pants down in a swift motion. You felt your heartbeat increase when he pressed his tip in between your legs. Jacob wasted no time and slipped his entire length into you. You let out a loud moan as it echoed in the old church. He let out a animalistic growl as he began thrusting into you, feeling your walls being stretched each time he did so. You gripped onto the back of his neck, tossing your head back as he thrusted into you. 

"J-Jacob.. It hurts.." You whimpered, not expecting him to be so big and go in so quickly. 

"You'll get use to the size" He said, confidence in his voice. You quickly nodded and watched as Jacob lifted your leg up, thrusting into you at an angle to thrust into your g spot. You gasped and tossed your head back, your body trembling with the pleasure that overwhelmed you. 

"Please.. Jacob.." Your eyes meeting his before you pressed your lips against him, feeling his hand grope your breast once more. You two became a tangled mess on the floor as his thrusting became more harsh and fast pace; the lewd sound of skin against skin echoed through the building.

"I can't wait to mark you pup, I can't wait to make you my little lap dog" He continued to thrust at a more sloppily pace, chasing down the feeling that was beginning to consume him in the best way possible. You felt that same feeling build up in you as well as it made your vision cloud slightly. 

"So.. close.." you whimpered underneath your breath, panting heavily as you screamed out your orgasm. Your nails dug deeply into his shoulder blades, leaving soon to be bruises. Jacob felt your walls tighten as you reached your orgasm and that was enough to send him over the edge. He slammed himself balls deep into you before spilling into you. You tried to squirm away from being over stimulated by he gripped onto your hips, making sure every last drop went into you. You closed your eyes and reality hit you. Your mind was a jumbled mess from trying to process what was happening now. His deep laugh made your eyes open and you felt him pull out from you, leaving you with an empty feeling. He stood up and pulled up his boxers and pants, grabbing his belt and slipping it through the loopholes. He looked down at you and let out a loud whistle.

"What a beautiful sight. Definitely something I can get use to” He smirked, watching as the white substance trailed down your inner thigh. "I'm a man of my word, so I'll keep this between us. But if you dare say a word about this to the Sheriff or your little friends, I'll tie you up to a chair and murder each one of your friends in front of you. I'll make you watch for days as they bleed out, begging for help. You wouldn't want that now would you?" He squatted down and lifted your flushed face up with his index finger. You quickly shook your head, absolutely terrified at his threat. He leaned in and gave your lips a soft kiss, his hand running through your hair. "You're so cute when you're so obedient my pup. Maybe you do have a purpose. I was worried you wouldn't" He stood up again and walked out of the room, leaving you and your torn clothes scattered on the floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First spicy chapter of this story and many more to come  
> pun intended ;)


	7. "Refrain from anger, and forsake wrath! Fret not yourself; it tends only to evil" - Psalm 37:8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your encounter with Jacob, you attempt to return back to the police department but you're stopped by a familiar figure in a field of flowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Non-con drug use

You laid against the cold church floor, your body free of any article of clothing. You scattered onto your feet and grabbed onto your pants and underwear, pulling them back up. You flinched slightly when you noticed the trail of the white substance making its way down your inner thigh. You walked up to your shirt and saw that most of the buttons broke off and were scattered around it. You picked up your bra and clipped it back on, feeling better with the little bit of coverage you had. You slipped into the shirt and grabbed onto the notepad and recording device as you made a dash to the door afterwards. You ran into your car and swung open the door, practically jumping in before slamming it shut. You threw down the notepad and device, leaning back in your chair as you began to tear up. You let out a loud sob as reality hit you once more of what happened. You grabbed onto the steering wheel and tried to do small breathing exercises so you could calm down. 

"What the hell did I get into?" You whispered, the tears sliding down your cheeks. You turned on the car and drove away from the church, your eyes somewhat blurring your vision. You blinked away your tears and sped down the bridge, your hands gripping extremely tight on the steering wheel. You felt your head beginning to throb from the stress, making it hard to focus on the road. You pulled over into an empty field and stopped the car, letting your tears flow down once more. You opened the door and stepped out of the car, slamming it shut. You began to walk around, your hands keeping your shirt closed. After a few minutes you sat down on the grass, laying down and watched as the clouds rolled by. Maybe the sheriff was right. Maybe this was too much for a rookie like you. You shook your head, trying to remove that thought from your head. You suddenly heard a light humming near you, making you sit up and look around to find the source of it. 

"Who's there?" You called out, tightly gripping onto your shirt as you kept it closed. You stood up and heard the soft humming get closer to you. You turned around and saw her, the Seed family's sister, Faith. You took a step back when you saw her walk towards you with her hand out. You noticed a green mist surrounding her along with some butterflies. Her voice was gentle as she started singing with a welcoming smile on her face.

"You stay the hell away from me! You and your brothers!" You cried out, taking a few steps back.

"You're in pain. I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to help" She took a step closer and held out both her hands. "Join me and I'll take away all that horrible pain"

"No.. You won't.. You'll use me till you get what you want and I'm not going to fall for it" You fell to your knees and cried softly, feeling so mentally drained from everything. "Just leave me alone.. I can't take this" Faith walked up to you and lifted your face up so you could meet eyes with her. 

"Welcome to the bliss" She whispered before gently blowing on your face, making your vision blurred. You felt your body relax and your eyes glistened before collapsing onto the grass.

-

You jerked awake and quickly looked around, seeing that you were in an open field. The sky was a pastel green and the grass was so soft beneath you. You looked down and saw a rabbit hop past you, a butterfly gently landing on your shoulder. You saw a huge tree out in the distance and saw what looked like glitter floating in the air. Faith appeared next to you and grabbed onto your hand which you quickly snatched back.

"Where the hell am I?" You asked, slowly turning around to try to gain your sense of direction. 

"You're in the bliss. You're safe here with me" Faith grabbed onto your hand again and gently turned your face towards her. "I saw that you were in pain and I wanted to help. To help you forget about it" She glanced down at your hand and gently played with your fingers, spreading them apart. Her touch was warm and comforting and her smile made you slightly warm inside.

"I can't be here.. please take me back home.." You whispered, watching as she laced her fingers with yours. 

"This is your safe haven now. You won't get hurt" She let out a soft giggle as she ran forward, dragging you along with her. She let go of your hand and spun around with her arms out, a soft white glow radiating from her. You watched as she danced in the field, a bright smile spread across her face. "Come with me, be free from all suffering"

You hesitantly walked forward, glancing around you to see if any of the other Seed family was around. You stood near her and you heard her gentle humming once more. She skipped up to you and gently grabbed onto your face, staring into your hazed eyes.

"You seem so tired.. So stressed.." She stood up on her toes and placed a soft kiss on your cheek "I know that feeling all too well.. You see, I use to be depressed when I was younger. Seventeen to be exact. I was a girl who was so alone she looked for needles to help her" Her thumb gently brushed across your cheek, sadness filling her eyes. "But then, the Father found me and saved me. I was a girl who had no purpose, a girl who wanted to die. But now I'm healed and I'm determined to heal others. I know the pain you're going through, please trust me to help you"

You felt your eyes water, the tears silently spilling out. 

"I bit off more than I could chew. I'm so stressed" You said, choking up on your words.

"We've all been in that position before. Feeling the world close in on us because we feel like we aren't enough. But we are, and the father will help you realize that" She stepped back and opened her arms out as wings stretched out from her back. You gasped softly as you watched her lift up from the ground, her wings gently flowing with her body movements. She flew over to you and grabbed your hand, suddenly flying off with you. You glanced down and watched as the grass flew past you. You looked up and felt your body enter a mist of clouds. Faith grabbed onto your other hand and turned to face you. 

"I'm scared.." You whispered, looking down to see that you were at least a few hundred feet up in the air. 

"Don't be. I won't hurt you and I never will. I am determined to help you and so is the father. You need faith" She pulled you into a warm embrace, making you smell that pungently sweet floral smell that radiated from her. "Faith is what gives us hope. Hope is all we need to get through this together" 

You mindlessly nodded to her statement, clinging onto her body.

"I'm going to let you go, and you're going to fly. Then you'll be home again. This is your first lesson for having faith" She pulled you away from her but kept your hands in hers.

"Please don't let go.."

"Like I said, I will never hurt you. Please trust me" And with that, she pulled her hands away and you began falling through the mist. You closed your eyes and took in the air, feeling oddly graceful as you fell through. You suddenly crashed onto the grass and blacked out.

-

You woke up in the same field where pulled into earlier. You stood up and looked down, seeing the buttons reattached to your shirt and you felt a small burst of energy run through you,

_"See? I told you I wouldn't hurt you. You had faith and I praise you for that. Come back to me if you need someone to listen"_

You held onto your head and let out a loud groan, wondering if what you experienced was all a dream. You shook off the feeling off and stood up, walking back to your car. You began the engine and pulled out your phone, seeing a text message pop up from your phone. 

**"Hey Rook, just checking in on you. I assume you'll come back after the service and decided to stay over there for the day. Be safe and get back to us as soon as possible"**

You checked the time and realized it was close to seven. You debated on returning to that church, maybe telling the sheriff Joseph cancelled service at the last minute. You let out a sigh and started the car, quickly squashing that thought. 

"I'm not going to let that bastard scare me away from my mission" You huffed, slamming onto the gas pedal and drove out of the field, making a u turn to revisit the church. 


	8. "When I am afraid, I put my trust in you" - Psalm 56:3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You return to the church and witness the unexpected. John and Jacob have a message for you after the service.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Graphic descriptions of violence

You pulled into the now filled parking lot and glanced down at the recording device that laid on the passenger seat. You let out a sigh and unbuttoned your shirt, reluctantly placing it in the side of your bra to hold it. You turned it on, buttoned up your shirt and got out from your car, walking in with the crowd to get your usual seat. You nervously fiddled with the buttons of your shirt as you glanced down at the podium, remembering what happened next to it. You felt a chill up your spine and quickly tried to think of something else. You waited a few minutes before Joseph showed himself, receiving the same loud applause and cheering. You watched as he calmed the audience down, grabbing onto his white and gold book.

"My children, today my brother Jacob told me some horrible news. He told me that he caught someone trying to report us to the police" Joseph announced. You swore your heart stopped for a second as the others gasped and began to shout in anger before Joseph calmed them down again. "My brother has caught a snake in our garden and we're going to bring justice today"

You let out a small gasp and gripped onto your thighs, your fight or flight instincts kicking in. Just before you were about to run out from the church, you saw Jacob enter the church from the back with a male in that tight grip you knew all too well. The victim had his arms tied behind his back but that didn't stop him from squirming.

"I didn't do anything I swear! Let go of me you bastard!" He shouted.

"I caught you sneaking into our church, trying to gather evidence for the police" Jacob calmly said, throwing the stranger's body in front of Joseph. You glanced up at Jacob who had his eyes on Joseph. Joseph slowly walked up to the victim and looked at the audience. 

"Some will wish to harm us.. Some wish to destroy all that we have built here all together.. Some will betray us" He spoke with a terrifying calmness in his voice as he grabbed onto the victim's face, making him look up at him. "And those in the outside world are blind. They do not believe. They have no faith.." He gently hushed the man who was screaming for help. "...But I will make them see"

Joseph began to dig his thumbs into the man's eyes, his screams echoing throughout the church. He applied more force and had a determined look as he gauged his eyes out. The man's body fell onto the floor, a final scream escaping his throat before he became lifeless. You felt your heart beat violently against your chest and tears spilt down your cheeks, your body trembling slightly. You looked up at Jacob who met eyes with you, a devilish smirk appearing on his lips. The audience began to cheer as Joseph raised his hands, showing the blood that stained them.

"I will not let them destroy what we have built! I will stop these sinners and I will make sure nobody comes between us!" He preached, the audience standing up to while shouting happily. You remained seated, your chest visibly raising and falling at an unnaturally fast pace. Jacob gave you one last glance before walking into the back room of the church. You quickly wiped any tears from your eyes so nobody noticed. You sat there as the cheering roared around you, drowning out your thoughts. They began clapping in unison and broke out into a song

_You can sing all through the night_

_Preach till' the morning light_

_Some cannot tell wrong from right_

_Jacob is gonna come and set those sinners free_

_Jacob is gonna set those sinners free_

For the remainder of the service you sat there in shock as a knot grew in your stomach, your eyes resting on the dead body. Time flew by and you didn't catch a word of what Joseph said. Once you saw everyone stand up and leave you remained in your seat, your body still frozen from shock. Joseph noticed you and walked up to you, going onto his knees so he could be face to face with you.

"What's wrong my child?" He whispered, his hand gently resting on your knee.

"That man.. he.. he didn't have to die" You whispered, your reddened eyes flicking up to his. 

"Yes he did. He was trying to destroy all that I've created for this community. These people need me, especially during these times. I feel the collapse coming closer to us everyday. Somebody is coming to take me, but God won't allow it to happen" He rested his hand on the back of your neck and pulled you closer, resting his forehead against yours. You felt a weird calmness run through your body when his head touched yours, your body slightly relaxing. He pulled back and gave you a smile. "My brothers would like to speak with you again. Please give him a visit" 

Your body tensed up once again (so much for that minute of relaxation). You choked out an "Okay" and stood up with him as he lead you to the back room of the church. Jacob was sitting at the desk, fiddling with his hunting knife while John stood behind him with his arms crossed.

"Brothers, I brought Rook in here like you requested" Joseph said, his hand resting on your shoulder. Jacob stayed silent as he pointed towards the chair across from him. Joseph took you to the chair and pulled it out for you. You took the seat and kept your eyes on his bright red knife, fear rushing through your body.

"Thank you Joseph.. If you don't mind, we need some privacy to talk" 

"Of course. Take care of her, my brothers" Joseph walked out of the room and you felt Jacob's eyes burning a hole through you.

"Why did you tell Joseph to kill that man?" You asked, your anger filled eyes meeting his.

"To show you what Joseph would do to you if you went through with that little plan of yours" He struck his knife into the wood which caused your body to jump. A sudden darkness filled his eyes as he leaned over the table slightly. "It's all your fault he died. If you didn't peep around in here I wouldn't have to find someone for Joseph to kill in front of you to teach you your lesson"

You felt your heart sink as his words rattled in your head. "It's not my fault.." You whispered, biting down on your cheek so you didn't cry in front of him.

"He had a family you know. I kicked his door open and snatched him away from his wife and baby boy. She tried to fight for him but I ignored her pleas. All because of you" He grinned and leaned back in his chair, watching you begin to shake slightly.

"It's not my fault.." You choked out, biting harder on your cheek.

"Yes it is. His wife will sleep alone tonight and his child will never see his father again. What a horrible situation you brought to them"

" It's not my fault.. It's not my fault.. IT'S NOT MY FAULT" You screamed, shoving the table into Jacob. You jumped up from your seat and felt a crushing pressure on your head as you collapsed to your knees. You let out a loud sob as you gripped onto your head, replaying that sight of Joseph ripping the man's eyes out and hearing everyone cheer for his death. John rushed over to your side and wrapped his arms around you, pulling you close.

"Shhh" John hushed in your ear as you tried to squirm away from him.

"You sick bastards! let me go!" You shouted as John's grip got tighter. 

"She's weak John. She has no use to us" Jacob said, kicking his feet up onto the table "Let her go through her little episode". John gave him a glare before returning his attention to you, stroking your hair and hushing you once again.

"Don't listen to him, just focus on my voice" John whispered, his grip loosening a little.

"It's not my fault! Please don't blame me for this!" You sobbed out.

"I'm not blaming you, it's okay.." John held you against his chest and rested his head on top of yours, his hand stroking up and down your back. "Breath with me"

You let out a hiccup and nodded, getting lost in his scent. Your body trembled in his arms as he gently swayed you side to side like he was trying to sooth a baby. You've been through hell and back today and you felt so tired, so drained and so worn out. You felt John's lips against your forehead for a moment before he made you look up at him. You stared into his crystal blue eyes and he gave you a smile, one that seemed so warm and welcoming like Faith's smile.

"Better?" John asked, his hand reaching up to your cheek to wipe away a tear. You slowly nodded, leaning into his touch.

"Good girl" He leaned in and gave you a light kiss on your lips. The kiss felt so light and gentle, almost as if you were kissing a feather. You closed your eyes and let out a gentle hum before he pulled away. 

"Thank you John.." You whispered, resting your head against your chest. John flicked his eyes up to Jacob who seemed extremely pissed off. John gave him a smirk and gently rubbed the side of your arm, helping you to relax. You let out a soft hum, a sudden tiredness washing over you. "I'm so tired.."

"Then sleep.. you'll be fine in my arms" He placed a kiss on top of your head, hushing you softly once more. You fought to keep awake, not wanting to be in their custody once more but the tiredness continued to wash over you, making it nearly impossible to keep awake. You finally dozed off, your body fully relaxing in his arms.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jacob growled, standing up from his chair. John hummed a little and looked up at him, his hand still stroking your hair.

"Trying to help her relax. You on the other hand tried to make the poor girl lose her mind" John snickered 

"She's weak John, she broke down over the death of one person. We have no purpose for her"

"No brother, YOU have no purpose for her. Maybe I do" He looked down at you, watching you peacefully sleep in his arms. "I saw the way you looked at me when I kissed her. Did the big bad wolf grow a sweet spot for her?" 

Jacob gripped onto his hunting knife and pulled it out from the table, slipping it back in its holster. "That's non of your business John.. I just want to make sure Joseph knows what he's doing"

"Do you not have faith in our brother?" John looked up at Jacob with furrowed eyebrows

"Of course I trust Joseph.. Just forget what I said" Jacob mumbled, glancing down at John who returned his attention to you.

"What do we do with her?" John asked, twirling a piece of hair around his finger.

"Take her to her car. Joseph knows what car she drives" Jacob ordered. John placed you down on the ground and you let out a groan, missing the warmth against you reached out weakly grabbed onto John.

"Do you miss me already Rook?" John hummed, grabbing ahold of your hand. He knew you wouldn't reply, he only said it to upset Jacob. "I'll ask Joseph where her car is. Get her keys for me please" John stood up and walked out of the room, whistling under his breath.

Jacob watched you sleep soundly. He saw your disheveled hair and chest raise and fall slowly as you rested. He grumbled under his breath before he reached down, slipping into your pocket to grab ahold of your car keys. 


	9. "Let all that you do be done in love" - Corinthaians 13:4 - 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You return to the police department with evidence and Sheriff Whitehorse begins the process to request a warrant for Joseph Seed's arrest. Jacob pays you a visit with a 'gift'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Non-con drug use & dubious consent

You woke up with the sun beating down your face once again. You quickly sat up and looked down at yourself to make sure you weren't injured. You felt fine (surprisingly) and didn't notice anything taken from you. You glanced out the window and noticed you were still in the church's parking lot. You climbed into the driver's seat of your car, noticing the keys laid across the dashboard. You fumbled with them and quickly started the car, leaving the parking lot and making your way to the police department. You pulled into their parking lot and quickly got out of the car, running into the building. You jogged down the hall into the Sheriff's office, reaching in your shirt to pull out the device.

"Sheriff!" You called out before entering his office. He looked up and dropped his pen, standing up to walk over you.

"You had us worried sick Rook, I was about to send someone out for you. What happened?" He asked. 

"Nothing, I'm fine. I truly believe I just fell asleep in my car. I felt so tired and once you listen to last night's service you'll understand" You put the device in his hand and let out a heavy sigh. "Please listen to it as fast as possible. This may just be the thing we need for Joseph Seed's arrest". The sheriff had a sudden spark in his eyes when he heard that. He called for Deputy Pratt who rushed in within a few seconds.

"Pratt, I need you to hook this up to my computer and start listening to it" He ordered.

"Just be warned, it's pretty violent" You said, a sudden chill running up your spine as you remembered it. "Just a warning.."

-

Jacob stayed with Joseph that night at the church. He asked for Joseph to call Faith over since he needed some bliss. Jacob waited by the window of the church, watching the trees for a bit before Faith arrived and caught his attention.

"Jacob..? Joseph told me you called for me" Faith spoke gently as she slowly walked up to her older brother. Jacob made a displeased noise when he breathed in the sickly drug that surrounded her. He turned around to face her and nodded, rubbing his nose for a moment. 

"Yes.. I need some bliss. But I need an amount that keeps someone aware, just not fully" He said, unsure on how to explain it. Faith tilted her head slightly.

"You just want them sedated..?" She asked 

"Yeah, whatever the word is" He mumbled. She nodded and handed him a small shot filled with bliss.

"This won't be enough to put them completely in the bliss, but they'll be sedated, still somewhat aware" She explained.

"Thank you Faith" Jacob slipped the needle into his pocket and leaned down to give his sister a hug, holding his breath while doing so.

-

The sheriff took off his headphones and seemed at a lost for words for what he just heard, stopping the recording after he heard the vocal murder.

"I don't need to hear anything else, I heard enough. Deputy Pratt, trim this audio and get export it in a file so we can send this to the state government. We're going to start the request for our warrant today. It'll take a little bit for a response so while we wait I'll have rookie here still attending their services. I know some cult members work for the government so we may need more evidence. I hope that's fine with you deputy"

"Of course it is" You replied confidently 

"We have a long day ahead of us. Rook, why don't you go home and get some rest? You seem like you've been through hell and back. Today is Friday so I'll let you have the rest of the day off. Just remember to go to the service on Sunday" He gave your shoulder a pat and watched as you smiled.

"You don't have to tell me that twice sheriff" You laughed softly, walking out of his office and up to your desk, gathering your things before happily walking over to your car. You wasted no time before you hopped into your car and drove home. For once you felt at peace with things. You hummed along to the radio and took in the sights. You couldn't wait to get home and take a hot shower, slip into your fuzzy robe and grab some junk food to sit in front of the tv for a bit to get your mind off of things. You drove into your driveway and got out of the car, humming as you entered your home.

You closed the door behind you and immediately walked to your room, slipping off your uniform as quickly as possible to get ready for your shower. You spent about an hour in the shower, just letting the steam build up as you relaxed under the warm water. You got out of the shower and slipped your robe and slippers on. You entered your room and checked yourself in the mirror for a second but something caught your sight outside your window. You looked out the window and saw a car parked near yours. Usually the people who visit with the pamphlets for the cult were always on foot, never riding around. You took a step back and walked out of your room, slowly walking into the living room. You glanced at the front door and noticed that it was cracked opened. You quickly ran to the door, shutting and locking it. 

_"I missed you pup"_

You turned around and before you could scream, Jacob's hand covered your mouth as he pierced the needle through the skin of your neck. Once the liquid spilt into you, your vision blurred slightly and you felt your muscles loosen up. He slowly removed his hand from your mouth and the needle from your neck as you stood there in a daze.

"Hey there.." He reached out to touch you but you took a sluggish step back, trying to figure out what was happening. You felt like you were suddenly walking on air as your body began to sway side to side a little, a small haze covering your eyes. "I'm not here to hurt you, come on.." He said, opening his arms for you. You slowly walked forward into his arms, resting your head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around you, his hand playing with your damp hair.

"Mmm, you smell so nice.." He took in your scent of sweet lotion and body wash. Usually Jacob didn't like that kind of thing but it worked on you. "Come on, lets go" He picked you up with ease and you let out a small giggle, nuzzling against his neck. You felt like the world around you was non existent and you just enjoyed the sudden warmth that engulfed you. You let out a small whine when he set you down on the couch, missing his touch already. 

"It's alright I'm here for you" He crawled on top of you and pulled you into a kiss. You kissed back weakly, not having enough energy to kiss back as passionately as he did. Your hazed over eyes met his and you reached out, your thumb brushing over his rough skin. You leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek, feeling his hand rest on the back of your neck. 

"Jacob..?" You whispered, your thumb continuing to brush over his cheek.

"Yes?" He grabbed onto your wrist gently to hold onto you. Your mind was somewhere else but you were trying to figure out what to say.

"Why.. Why are you here..?" 

"Because I missed my little pup" His lips curled into a smile and you continued to stare at him, your mind processing this information as slow as possible.

"Missed.. me..?" Your eyelids grew a little heavy and you closed your eyes for a moment. He gently patted your face, making you wake up slightly in your dazed state. He gave you a nod and you nodded back, just mimicking his movements. 

"Jacket.." You whispered "Off.." You patted his shoulder lightly and he understood the signal. He took it off and placed it onto your chest, not sure why you wanted it. You took it and giggled a little, clinging onto it. 

"Do you like my jacket?" He asked, brushing the extra strains of hair from your face. You shook your head slowly, snuggling into it for warmth. Jacob grabbed onto his shirt, pulling it up and tossing it to the side before he leaned in to give your neck a few long kisses. You let out a soft moan as you felt his warm lips press against your skin. You trailed your hand down his back, feeling the scars and burns that covered parts of his skin.

"Scars.." You mumbled, weakly lifting up your arm to show Jacob the sin written across your arm. "I have them too.."

Jacob looked up at your arm and gently pushed it down next to you, not wanting to focus on that.

"That's alright pup" He whispered, his hands fiddling with the rope that closed your robe. He slipped the rope off and half the robe draped off the couch. He looked down and took in the sight of your body, his mind filling with thoughts as his hands felt your smooth skin. He leaned down and began to place gentle kisses on your skin, trailing down your stomach slowly. You let out soft moans each time you felt his lips press against you. While under the bliss, you felt so much more sensitive to things. Even the air that hit your exposed body you felt some pleasure from it. You closed your eyes and took in his soft touches, a soft purr escaping your lips.

"You're so damn gorgeous.." Jacob whispered, his lips pressing against your inner thigh. You whined softly, moving your legs around as you felt his beard brush up against your heat. It wasn't long before you felt his lips pressed between your legs, causing you to arch your back as you cried out. Your eyes opened but your vision was still a haze. Jacob made sure to enjoy the taste of you on his lips. The more his tongue brushed up and down your clit you squirmed more, the pleasure overwhelming your body. 

"Jacob.. It feels.. too good" You began panting slightly as you felt his tongue movements go faster. His beard tickled your inner thigh which made you giggle a little, your body shivering with pleasure and excitement. He gripped onto your hips and buried his face in deeper, his tongue slipping into you. You gasped and weakly grabbed onto his jacket that rested against your chest. You felt the heat pooling in your stomach as he began to focus on your sensitive spot, gently sucking against the small area. Within a few seconds it was enough to send you overboard and you felt your orgasm crash into you as you cried out. You felt all the little energy you had left was gone now and you slumped into the couch, a soft whimper leaving your lips as you came down from your high. Jacob stood up and picked you up, trading places with you. He softly hushed you as he placed you onto his body. He took his jacket from your hands and opened it up, wrapping you in it.

"I'm so sleepy.." You mumbled, the warmth from him and his jacket making you fall asleep instantly. Jacob gave your forehead a soft kiss before wrapping his arms around you.

"Such a good pup you are" He murmured before grabbing the remote off your table and turned the tv on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I have a HUGE headcanon that Jacob is actually a huge teddy bear and is really sweet but he doesn't really want to show it since it's considered "weak" to show feelings like that (especially in front of his family). But my sweet military boy just needs some love!! Too bad the deputy won't remember this oops-  
> Or will she? *Dramatic gasp*


	10. "Think over what I say, for the Lord will give you understanding in everything" - Timothy 2:7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up with a gift that was left behind by Jacob. You return to the service and Jacob waits for your return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Nothing but some spicy smut

Your eyes slowly opened as you awoken from the bliss. You felt an intense warm feeling engulf you which made it very tempting to stay in bed. You didn't worry since you had the day off and just had to wait till Sunday for the service. You took in a scent of musk and what smelt like freshly cut grass coming from your blanket. You smiled to yourself, the scent bringing you an odd sense of peace. You stayed in bed a few more minutes but finally decided to get up to start the day. You pushed the blanket off of you but you realized it felt a little more rough than usual. You sat up on your bed and grabbed onto the fabric, bringing it onto your lap. Your eyes widened when you instantly recognized the pattern and size of the jacket. It was Jacob's military jacket, the one he worn so proudly each time you saw him and probably everyday. You threw it off of you and felt a sense of panic rush through you. You noticed a small note that fell to the side of his jacket when you threw it down. You stood up and slowly walked up to it as your heart beat increased slightly. You bent down and snatched it up, opening the note to read it.

**"You seemed to like my jacket a lot darling, so I decided to let you keep it over the weekend until I see you again on Sunday. I expect that jacket back on Sunday, I wouldn't want to track you down and take you for something so simple. I can't wait to see you again pup. - Jacob Seed "**

You tossed the note down and felt your breathing become shallow. What was he talking about? Why was he at your house? You sat down on your floor and tried to rethink what happened yesterday. You remember coming home, showering and then falling asleep on your couch after you got dressed. Now that you were focusing on things, you remembered you had a dream about Jacob. A dream that not even you wanted to believe. You remembered feeling Jacob's scars and burns as he caressed your face and told you things you couldn't remember. You remember warm lips pressed against your body as well as his rough hand that trailed down your skin. Your mind wondered off to the vision of Jacob's head buried between your thighs, his tongue working wonders as you felt a sudden wave of pleasure through you. You snapped out of your thoughts and gripped onto the jacket, turning it over to read his name tag that was on it. 

"Was it real..?" You whispered to yourself, feeling your hands beginning to tremble slightly. "That's not possible.. I would never let him in.. I would of found out I would of fought him off.." You let go of the jacket and stood up, fiddling with the rope attached to your robe. You left your room and walked around the living room, noticing that the tv was turned off and the couch was fixed. You wondered into the kitchen and noticed a pot of coffee made, a single full cup left to the side of it. You walked up to it and grabbed ahold of it, feeling that it was lukewarm. 

"He left not too long ago.." You looked up at the door and saw it left unlocked. You dumped the coffee in the sink and stomped to the door, locking it and then locking the windows afterwards.

-

Half of the month had past and you couldn't be anymore happier. You were closer to putting Joseph Seed in prison and you just wanted this nightmare to be over. As Sunday came you made sure to toss Jacob's jacket in the backseat of your car in the morning so you didn't forget it. You got dressed but this time you wore a sundress since you needed to do your laundry soon and that's what you had left. You slipped on small heels and put on a jean jacket to help cover up. You took in a deep breath and kept remembering what lingered in your mind. You couldn't help but think about the state of mind you were in when you saw him. You truly believed it was a dream yet his jacket was left behind with a note. You sighed and shook your head, grabbing onto your keys before heading to the police station to pick up your device. 

-

It was almost seven as you awaited in the parking lot of the church, fiddling with the recording device in your hand. You glanced behind you and saw his jacket spread across your backseat. Jacob was ruthless and a monster, yet you remembered him being so gentle with you. You weren't sure what to believe anymore and it frustrated you. You glanced at the device and decided not to wear it. You didn't want Jacob to find it on you again since you were visiting him. But that's what you told yourself at least. You got out of the car and grabbed Jacob's jacket from the back, folding it in half before walking into the church. People were still chatting and there was a few more minutes before the service so you roamed around the church to find the backroom. You took a step in the back room and saw Jacob sitting at the large desk, sharpening his knife. You cleared your throat which caught his attention. He stood up and gave you a smile, walking towards you as he slipped his knife into his holster.

"Seems that you got my note. Thank you pup" He greeted you and grabbed onto his jacket, taking it from your arms.

"Whatever.." You mumbled, glancing to the side. Jacob slipped back on the jacket and fixed it on himself. You stood before him and watched as he put on his jacket, a million thoughts racing through your mind. "Why were you at my house?"

Jacob looked up at you and took a step closer, grabbing onto your waist.

"Because I missed my little pup" His thumb brushed over your hand and you felt a chill run up your spine when he said that. And that's when you remembered. You remember him on top of you as he told you that and you laid there, confused as to why he said that. You snatched your hand away while taking a few steps back, looking up with a hint of fear in your eyes.

"You.. you broke into my house" You whispered "But you didn't hurt me.. why?" You felt your eyes tear up when you saw him walk closer to you till his figure towered over you. 

"I didn't have it on my mind angel" He reached up and brushed his thumb against your cheek, feeling as you leaned into his touch. 

"Yes you do.. you sent me into a mental break down a few nights ago and just sat there and laughed" Your eyes watered and the tears finally spilt down your cheek.

"I had every right to bring you to Joseph and I didn't. I was trying to warn you about what Joseph would do” There was a bit of anger in his voice as if he was angry at himself. You let out a small hiccup as the tears flowed down your cheeks. He was unsure what to do, not being the best at comforting people. He brushed your tears away with his thumbs and your eyes flicked up to him, your shallow breathing becoming visible. You quickly glanced to the side when you heard the loud applause and cheering and it became aware to you that the service was starting.

"I have to go.." You whispered as you turned around to walk out. You suddenly felt Jacob's grip on your arm which made you turn around to face him.

"Stay here for a little longer" He offered "I'm sure Joseph won't mind"

"Why..? I have nothing to do here" You felt a sudden tug on your arm which tossed you into his arms. He grabbed onto your bottom and picked you up which you instinctually wrapped your legs around his waist.

"You have me" He whispered against your lips before pulling you into a passionate kiss. You wrapped your arms around his broad shoulders and kissed him back hesitantly at first but then passionately, your body pressing against his. He moved his lips off of yours and latched onto your neck so his tongue could run over your skin. You felt him gently suck against your skin and you let out a soft moan, enjoying the sudden feeling. He spun you around and took you over to his desk, messily shoving small items off of it before placing you against the wood.

"We shouldn't be doing this here.. They'll hear us" You said breathlessly, feeling his lips latch onto your neck again to bite down on your skin.

"Then I guess we'll have to be quiet" He replied with a cocky tone in his voice, his hand lifting the bottom of your dress up so his hand could grip onto your thigh. You gasped softly and let your hand rest on his neck before pulling him back into a heated kiss. Your hand reached down and tried to guess where his belt was so you could slip it off. You felt his hands on yours as he helped to take off his belt and unzip his pants. He let his pants and boxers fall down a little before he moved the fabric of your panties to the side, his finger opening your folds before rubbing against your most sensitive spot. You bit his lip harshly as you two kissed so you could hold back a moan. He let out a soft chuckle and let his finger slip into your heat, feeling your juices already soak his finger. You broke the kiss and held his face close to yours, your noses were brushing against each others as his finger slid and out from you. 

"I can't wait much longer" He slipped his finger out from you and grabbed onto his already fully erect shaft, pressing the tip against your heat.

"Me neither.." You suddenly felt his cock slip into you stretching you out in the process. You bit down into his shoulder so you didn't let out the loud moan that formed in your throat. He fit between your legs and began thrusting into you, feeling your hot breath against his scared shoulder. Your nails scratched down his worn out jacket and you took in his scent, the same scent that engulfed you when you woke up. You closed your eyes and let out soft and quiet moans in his ear, your nails digging deeper into his jacket.

"Holy shit you feel so good" He growled softly as he began to thrust into you at a more rapid pace. 

"I could say the same about you" You let out a breathy chuckle as you wrapped your legs around his waist to pull him closer to you. Your attention turned to the service that was happening a decent ways outside of the room. You heard Joseph's voice but you quickly focused on Jacob again when you felt him thrust into your g-spot. You nuzzled against his neck once more so you didn't expose the two of you. 

"I need you" You softly panted against his skin "I need you so bad". You felt the beginning of that overwhelming pleasure form in your stomach as his thrust became more sloppy and uneven. 

"I'll make you mine, I'll make sure you'll come back to me and only me" His fingers sudden dug into your waist which was for sure going to leave bruises later tomorrow. 

"Please make me yours.." You whispered, the warm feeling taking over your body as you felt close to your climax.

"Then you'll be mine" Jacob thrusted a few more harsh times before he reached his climax along with you. You quickly covered your mouth and bit onto the palm of your hand as the orgasm washed over you. Jacob stayed deep into you as he spilt his seed into you. He waited till he felt completely finished with his climax before pulling out from you, a soft lewd sound coming from the two of you. Your chest quickly rose and fell as you came down from your high. Jacob tucked himself back in his boxers and fixed his pants as you weakly fixed your panties and dress. Jacob took off his jacket and handed it to you with a smile on his face.

"I know how much you like the warmth" He sat you up and draped the warm jacket over your shoulders. You gave him a sweet smile in return and grabbed onto his hand, your fingers tracing over his.

"Why are you so nice to me all of a sudden?" You quietly asked again, your glaze focusing on his much larger hand.

"Because I realized that I wanted you and I wanted to make you mine" He responded with confidence which made you blush softly. He removed some extra strands of hair from your face and tilted your head up before leaning in to kiss you. You smiled against his lips and wrapped your arms around his neck, completely forgetting everything the world around you. Completely forgetting your purpose for being there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems that the big bad wolf fell for the deputy ;)


	11. "A soft answer turns away wrath, but a harsh word stirs up anger." - Proverbs 15:1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You return to the police department and have a small chat with the Sheriff. Joseph and Jacob have a small chat with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: N/A

You sat on Jacob's lap with his jacket resting on your shoulders as he quietly hummed what sounded like an old song while writing on a notepad. You nuzzled the area between his shoulder and neck, your were legs dangling off of him and your hands were wrapped around his neck for balance. 

"What are you going to tell Joseph when he asks where I was?" You spoke softly and watched as he wrote down on his notepad. 

"I have to be at least little honest with my brother. I wanted to see you because we needed to chat about some things. That's all I need to say" He continued his focus on his notepad, writing sloppily and quickly.

"I have to give this to Joseph. Service is almost over so I'll go now. Stay here" Jacob placed the notepad on the desk and carried you as he stood up, placing you on the now warm wooden chair. He left without saying anything after that, taking his notepad and pen with him. You sat in the dimly lit room and glanced around at the table. The items Jacob shoved off earlier were somewhat neatly put back into place and the map was now pinned to the wall. You stood up and walked up to it, seeing all the strings, tacks, and red marker drawn over it. You reached into the pockets of Jacob's jacket and suddenly felt a small and smooth wooden box against your fingers. You pulled it out and walked back to the table, sitting down on the chair again. You slowly opened the box and you smiled to yourself, seeing that it was a simple music box. You gently grabbed onto the handle and cranked it till it was tight. You let go and a song began to play, something that sounded like what Jacob was humming earlier.

_Only you_

_Can make all this world seem bright_

_Only you_

_Can make the darkness bright_

You began to sway to the music, a smile spreading across your face. You listened to the lyrics, realizing the song was some type of love song. You suddenly heard Jacob's footsteps rush to the door, seeing you sway to the song playing from the music box. You looked up to him and then back to the music box.

"You don't seem like the type to listen to love songs" You teased "Let alone have a music box"

Jacob froze for a second, watching as you swayed to the music and mumble to the chorus. He was so use to inflicting pain on others with that song yet here you were, swaying and singing along to it. Joseph walked into the room shortly after, quickly giving Jacob a questionable glance and Jacob replied silently with the shake of his head. Once the song stopped, you picked up the box and shut it to admire the wood work on it.

"What a beautiful song. It's so sweet" You whispered more towards yourself rather than to the brothers who were standing at the door. Joseph walked up to you and held out a white and golden book, the same book you saw on his podium. 

"I want you to have this my child. If you ever get the chance to read it, please tell me" You took the book from his hands and felt the cover of it.

"The Book of Joseph.." You opened it and saw the Eden's gate symbol on the front page. You flipped to the first page and read the small paragraph to yourself. 

_If you want to live, you need to ignore the slander_

_You need to believe me_

_You need to follow me_

You looked up at Joseph who kept his eyes on the book.

"The end of the world is coming..?" You asked, your hand resting on the open book. His eyes flicked up to yours and he got on his knees slowly to be at eye level with you

"Yes it is my child.. I want you and my flock to be safe from this horrible event that is coming. The voice told me that I need to warn others about the end. I must protect my brothers, my sister, my flock.. and you" He rested his hand on your knee and you looked up at him. He gave you a warm smile before standing up again, walking over to Jacob to press his forehead against his head, whispering something to him that wasn't audible to you. Jacob nodded and watched as Joseph left the room.

"Come on, you should be getting home. The church will be closing soon" Jacob walked up to you and you reached out to take his hands to help you stand up. You slipped off his jacket and placed it over his shoulder. You grabbed onto the music box and grabbed his hand, opening it before placing the wood box in the palm of his hand. 

"You know, I wouldn't expect you to have such a lovely song in that music box" You looked up at him and his the expression on his face seemed confused.

"It's just a song I like" He grabbed onto your arm and began to walk with you to lead you out from the church. He walked you to your car and glanced around, making sure his brothers or sister wasn't around

"I'll see you soon pup" He leaned down and pulled you into a a surprise kiss. You nodded and gave his cheek a soft pat before going into your car. Jacob watched as you drove off the church's parking lot, suddenly hearing a familiar giggle. 

"I never thought I'd see you in love Jacob" Faith appeared behind him, walking next to him. Jacob turned to face her, a sudden frown on his face.

"I don't.. I'm not in love. I'm just trying to get her to put trust in us. I'm just following Joseph's orders" He responded and looked back at the road, trying to avoid eye contact with her.

"I'd never seen you become so friendly with someone Joseph told you to recruit. Is she strong?" Faith grabbed onto the sides of her dress, spinning side to side slightly as she waited for his answer. 

"She is, in her own way. I know Joseph will find a purpose for her, that's why I'm so dedicated to her" 

"I believe you brother, but I also believe that there's something else that drives you" Faith smiled and placed her hand on his arm, watching him keep his glace at the road. "I'll talk to her soon"

-

You drove home in silence that night solely focusing on the road. You took in deep breaths and turned off the radio so you could gather your thoughts. What would you tell the Sheriff? You had nothing to bring back besides the book Joseph gave you. You had at least the rest of the night to think of an excuse so you brushed that thought away. Once you pulled up into your driveway and got out the car, stepping into your home. You locked the door behind you, heading straight for the shower.

\- 

Monday morning you slipped into your uniform and headed to the police department with the book in your car and the recording device. Once you showed up, you hesitantly walked into the building, your excuse running through your head multiple times. You placed your things down and walked into the Sheriff's office, seeing him and Deputy Hudson chatting with each other. 

"Good morning Sheriff" You greeted, placing the device on his desk along with the white and golden book. 

"Good morning Rook" He greeted in return, keeping his eyes on the notes he was writing down

"Good morning Deputy- holy shit!" Deputy Hudson had a sudden look of shock on her face as she walked up to you, her glance falling to your neck. "Looks like you had a fun weekend"

"Excuse me?" You furrowed your eyebrows, trying to understand what she was talking about.

"Your neck is covered with bruises, I'm surprised you didn't notice" She chuckled. Yours eyes widened as you realized what she was talking about. A sudden red color filled your cheeks as you stumbled on your words.

"Oh my.. I didn't even notice.." You mumbled "Please tell me you have some makeup to help me cover it up" 

"I do, I'll get you some. Meet me in the bathroom when you're doing talking to the Sheriff so I can help cover those up" She patted your shoulder before walking out. You sat down in front of the Sheriff's desk, nervously fiddling with your fingers.

"I have to be honest with you, I didn't get yesterday's service recorded.." You held your head down like a dog who was being scolded by their master "Joseph and Jacob have been integrating me after that murder and I didn't want to wear it because I didn't want them to catch me. But I have this book Joseph gave me" You remained holding your head down.

"Rook.. I really need you to not get involved with this family. These people are dangerous and they will manipulate you. You need to focus on the task at hand and that's it" He grabbed ahold of the book and began flipping through the pages. 

"I know.." You mumbled. 

"Well we actually never got a copy of one of these, so this will be good to read up on. Read that book for me and take notes on it, maybe it'll give us a more detailed explanation for that whack job of a family" He slid the book over to you and you quickly grabbed it, feeling the smooth cover underneath your fingers.

"There has to be a better way to record these services.. I just know they're going to keep questioning me and they're going to find out. Wasn't that murder enough evidence?" You asked with a nervous tone to your voice.

"That's the thing Rook.. It may be enough and it may not be enough. For any normal place it would be enough, but I know Eden's gate has some members brainwashed that work for the system and they're going to ignore it" The Sheriff leaned back into his chair, bouncing a pen in his hand. "I sent in the evidence last week and we haven't gotten much in return. If something like that happens again, I need you to record it Rook" 

You sat there and stared at the table scattered with paperwork and office supplies. You nodded and took in a deep breath.

"I understand. I won't forget again Sheriff" You stood up and left the room quickly, trying to figure out how you could do this. 


	12. "Do not grieve, for the joy of the Lord is your strength." - Nehemiah 8:10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Seed family pays you a visit to show you the collapse and try to convince you to join them. Sheriff Whitehorse finds you and you begin to rethink things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: N/A

_Tuesday_

You stayed at your desk reading Joseph's book, writing small notes on a piece of copy paper. You read each backstory of the Seed family. How Joseph, Jacob and John were abused and separated. How John was a lawyer, how Jacob was in the military but ended up homeless, how Joseph himself went through hell and back with his biological family and the legal system. You paused for a moment and processed everything as you fumbled with the pages. The way they got abused as children struck with you and made you feel an odd sense of guilt. Your thoughts were interrupted when the clock struck four, a small ring sounding off. It was time to go home. You stood up and closed the book, bringing it with you. You walked past Deputy Pratt and asked him if he could give the notes to the Sheriff. He gladly agreed and you left the building, heading straight to your car. You stepped into the car and turned on the radio, the religious music playing through your speakers.

_The devil knows our fears_

_He told all his friends_

_They'll block the sun with their lies_

_Darkness descends_

You turned down the volume and began to drive out of the lot, heading home. 

_Let the wars begin_

_Keep our pistols near_

You took in the same sights you usually did on your way home, but something felt off. You saw a deer walk out into the road causing you to slow down. You honked at it, hoping to alert it but it only froze in place. You groaned and opened your door to get out of the car, walking up towards the creature. When you snapped your fingers at it, it suddenly disappeared into a green mist. You let out a soft gasp as your hand dropped to your side. You heard a familiar soft humming near you, one that you could put a name to. You turned around and saw Faith gently humming to herself in the middle of the road. You slowly walked up to her and she looked up, a bright smile on her face.

"I've been wanting to see you again" She reached her hand out and you stood still. 

"How do I know this isn't a trap?" You asked, your eyes narrowing.

"Like I said before, I'd never hurt you.. I promise. Now join me, please" She took a step forward with her hand out. You reluctantly reached out and grabbed onto her hand, your vision suddenly becoming blurry and your muscles weakening causing you to collapse onto the ground.

-

You woke up in the same field you did when you first arrived here with Faith. The grass was soft beneath you and the butterflies surrounded you. You smiled and reached out, watching a bright blue butterfly land on your index finger. You stood up and watched the butterfly fly off your finger. Faith grabbed onto your hand and began to lead you more into the field, more towards the large tree. 

"My brother Joseph is here with me, he told me he wants to speak with you" She spoke softly, playing with your hand as she lead you. You nodded, mindlessly following her. She lead you towards a small group of people who sat around Joseph. Faith whistled and the people scooted out of the way to make a path for the two of you to walk down. You glanced up at Joseph's naked torso to see all the tattoos and scars around his body. Joseph walked up to you and gave you a welcoming smile, grabbing onto your shoulders. You met eyes with his, a soft word that sounded like nonsense left your lips. 

"The collapse is coming.. Can't you feel it? You wake up everyday like me and see the same news that I do. The violence. The corruption and the greed" Joseph spoke softly, his voice echoing in your head.

"The end of the world?.." You whispered, a slight confused tone in your voice

"Come with me and see what I saw" Joseph leaned in and pressed your forehead against his, a white flash covering your vision. Suddenly you began hearing death and destruction around you. You quickly glanced around, the dark red sky and air surrounding you. You saw fires burning down buildings, trees and birds falling onto the grass. You heard screams in the distance and a sense of panic rushed through you.

"See? Everything is coming to an end. You can feel that, I know you can" He still spoke softly as despite the surroundings. He took a step back and turned around, his arms reaching out to the destruction. 

"We are hurtling towards our destruction and no one is willing to do anything about it!" His voice filled with anger as he turned back to face you "I can see that! You can see it!"

You glanced around you once more, the screams becoming louder as smoke began to fill the air. Your eyes watered as you glanced towards Joseph who kept his glance on you.

"Take me back.. Please.." You hugged yourself as you spoke, feeling the panic rush through you again. Joseph walked towards you and leaned down, picking up a bliss flower.

"You'll be safe in our garden when this happens. You need to join us. You need to have faith" He put the flower underneath your nose, allowing the pungent scent to waft into your nose. Your vision blurred once more and the next thing you knew, you were blacked out.

-

You woke up with a bright light being shined into your eyes, screaming returning to your ears. You began to panic and started to fight the person over you, letting out a scream and kicking them out of the way.

_"Calm down Rook! Calm down!"_

You were too distressed to focus on who the voice was coming from. You suddenly saw someone climb onto you with a needle, trying to inject you with something. 

"Get the fuck off of me!" You yelled, your leg kicking them off of you.

"Look at me! Look at me Rook!" The Sheriff grabbed onto your shoulders and shook you, seeing how hazed over your eyes were.

"The end of the world! The collapse is coming!" You cried out "I need to leave! I need to get out of here!" You squirmed underneath the tight grip and felt more hands gripping onto your arms and legs.

"It's Joseph! He must of gotten into her head" Another undistinctive voice spoke. You cried out in pain when you felt a needle sudden pierce through your pants, making it through into your thigh. You began to tremble, your body becoming slightly sedated. Your vision cleared up and looked at the Sheriff, your eyes watering up slowly.

"You don't know what you're getting into. You have no.. fucking clue.." You groaned out before tossing your head into the pillow behind you as your eyes closed and you fell asleep within seconds after. 


	13. "Remind them to be submissive to rulers and authorities, to be obedient, to be ready for every good work" - Titus 3:1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After coming out of the bliss, Sheriff Whitehorse suggest that you don't return to the service this week, but something makes it nearly impossible for you to stay away from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: N/A

It's been two days since you visited Faith and now you were recovering in the police department's makeshift hospital room. You were pretty much recovered after a day of being in the hospital but Tracey and the Sheriff were very adamant about keeping you in bed for a few more days. You changed out of your uniform yesterday to get into something more comfortable which was a thin t-shirt and some skinny jeans. You laid there and watched as people walked in and out of the room chatting with each other. You saw Tracey walk in and you waved to her to catch her attention. She walked up to you and grabbed onto your hand gently.

"Hey there deputy, how are you feeling?" She asked, brushing extra strains of hair out of your face. 

"I am.. I just want to get out of here. I'm better now, I promise" You sat up and she gently grabbed onto your shoulder to stop you from standing up. 

"You heard what the Sheriff said. He wants you to be in here for a couple more days. Bliss is a very strong drug and it stays in your system for a little bit" She tried to push you back down onto the bed but you stayed stiff, trying to remain sitting up.

"I don't want to be bedridden for days when I'm fully aware of what I'm doing" You gave her a frown before pulling your shoulder away, laying back down onto the bed.

"You know this is the Sheriff's orders. He's just trying to protect you Deputy" She sighed. You remained quiet, fiddling with the tread that was coming off the pillow case. Tracey got up your bed and left, leaving the room.

Hours past and you watched the iv fluid in the bag slowly decrease throughout the day. You stared at the needle that was in your forearm, just above the healing scar you received at the beginning of this month. You took your other hand and gently felt the scar, a small hint of relief hit you when you could confirm that it was healing. Hopefully it faded soon but you weren't sure how deep it was. Tracey walked back in and you looked up at her, your hand resting over the scar.

"I'm going to fill your iv drip one more time before we close up. Get some rest Deputy, we all want you to feel better" She began to switch over the bags and you slowly nodded.

"So I guess going to Joseph's service tonight is a no for me" You frowned a little towards yourself when you heard what you said.

"The Sheriff wants you fully recovered before doing anything else. He wants to make sure that you're in your right frame of mind before visiting them again. The Seed family is nothing but a few sadistic bastards who control the minds of others" She hatefully spat out those words as she focused on your iv drip, successfully changing the bag over.

"But Joseph.. He showed me things-"

"Faith drugged the shit out of you and Joseph made you think the world is coming to an end. It's all bullshit and we know it" She finished up and took a few steps back, glancing around the room.

"Goodnight Rook, we'll see you in the morning" She waved a small goodbye before leaving the room, locking the door behind her. You checked the clock that was nailed to the wall and saw that it was 5:00pm. You sighed and closed your eyes, hoping to doze off for a bit. 

About half an hour passed when you woke up and the building seemed quiet and finally empty. You grabbed onto the needle and pulled it from your skin, grabbing a band aid that was on the table and pressed it against the small injection site. You stood up and shook your wrist, trying to get more circulation through you. You walked up to the door and cursed under your breath, remembering that it was locked. You spotted the window and walked up to it trying to lift it but it was locked as well. You grabbed onto the nearest chair, crashing it against the glass window. The glass shattered around you and you dropped the chair, stumbling back. 

"Well that worked.." You mumbled, climbing out of the broken window. You glanced around and jogged towards the front of the building, leaving through the door which lead you to the parking lot. You found the shared car and rushed to it, opening the door and jumping into the driver's seat. You grabbed the keys and start the engine, speeding out the lot and down the road. It was almost six and you weren't sure if people showed up to Joseph's church that early, but you decided to go anyways. 

-

Once you pulled in, you sloppily parked in the parking lot and stumbled out of your car, making your way to the church. You tried to open the doors but it was locked. You knocked for awhile and bent over, suddenly becoming out of breath. Joseph opened the door and saw you, quickly grabbing onto your shoulders to help you up.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly, tilting your head to look up at him. Your met his eyes through his yellow glasses and your breath became shaky, your mind in complete shambles. 

"They tried to keep me locked up.. They didn't want me coming here.." You choked out those words and even you weren't sure why you admitted that. Joseph stayed silent and invited you in so you two weren't out in the open. He led you to the same back room you've been in but this time it was empty.

"Where's Jacob?" You asked nervously, fiddling with your shirt.

"He will be coming soon, don't worry. You just need to calm down for a bit" Joseph grabbed a chair and pulled it up to the large table, sitting on one side of it. You took the seat across from him and stayed silent, keeping your head down.

"Did you read my book?" Joseph finally spoke, breaking the silence. 

"I did actually.. But my head hurts so much it's hard for me to remember much" You kept your sight focused on the table, your hand tracing the frame of it. "After I met with you and Faith I went into a coma I think. I just remember waking up with people trying to inject things into me"

Joseph's eyes narrowed as he heard you speak. "Those people don't want you to see the truth. The truth is painful and people think it's best to ignore it. What I showed you was the truth and it's your choice to have faith" He relaxed a bit when he saw you look up at him with some fear in your eyes. Not fearful of him, but fearful of the future. There was a knock on the door and Joseph stood up, excusing himself before leaving. The image of the world ending stayed in your head. How you heard endless screaming in the distance. How the fire and red skies surrounded you. How you just wanted to be back home. 

The footsteps returned nearby which broke your train of thoughts. You stood up and turned around, seeing Jacob enter the room. You felt your eyes water and you mindlessly ran into his arms, pressing your face against his chest. 

"Jacob I missed you so much.. They tried to lock me up.. they didn't want me to be here" You hiccupped softly and felt his hand run through your hair, a soft hush leaving his lips.

"Well you're with me now, it's okay" He picked you up and you continued to sob, your body trembling slightly. Joseph entered the room and leaned against the doorframe, watching as Jacob sat down and held you on his lap. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the same smooth wooden music box, showing it to you. You glanced down, allowing the tears to spill down your cheeks. You reached out to it but he gently grabbed onto your hand.

"Just relax pup" He hushed, placing a kiss on your forehead. You nodded and leaned against him, watching as he cranked the handle to the music box. You watched carefully, each little movement mesmerizing you. He opened the box and the song began to play.

_Only you_

_Can make all this world seem bright_

You suddenly felt a strange wave of relaxation wash over you as you listened to the song. You mumbled nonsense along with the song, your eyes becoming fixated onto the music box.

"I want you to come home.." Jacob whispered to you, his other hand gently stroking your hair. 

"But my home is out there.." You responded back, the words hardly leaving your lips.

"No, you're home is with us" He removed his hand from your hair and gently held your face. You leaned into his touch and purred softly, nuzzling against him. "I'm so glad to have you home with me pup" He spoke softly towards the end, making sure only you heard it. You nodded against his shirt as your breathing slowed down, matching the pace of his heartbeat.

"I want to be with you when the collapse happens.. I want you to be safe" You mindlessly spoke as the music filled your ears. You felt your mind become slightly foggy and your thoughts began to slur together. 

"I'll be here, don't worry. Joseph, John and Faith will protect you as well" You heard his words echo around you with the music as your eyelids grew heavy. You opened your mouth to speak but you couldn't get enough energy to speak what was on your mind. 

"You're home now" Joseph spoke, walking calmly towards you. He placed his hand on your forehead and watched as you dozed off into sleep. 


	14. "No temptation has overtaken you that is not common to man..." - Corinthians 10:13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After missing Joseph's service, you find yourself waking up on your couch with a familiar scent and warmth surrounding you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Nothing but some good ol' spicy smut

_Only you_

_And you alone_

_Can thrill me like you do_

_And fill my heart with love_

_For only you_

You grumbled something before you finally came back to your senses, waking up from your sudden crash. You let out a small groan and hid underneath what felt like a weighted blanket on you. You weren't sure why you suddenly felt so tired but you just assumed it could be from all the stress and the somewhat ongoing recovery process you're making. You took in a deep breath and instantly recognized the musky forest scent surrounding you. You curled up underneath the warm jacket and smiled to yourself as you let yourself begin to doze off once more. Before you could fully go to sleep, you felt a pair of warm lips pressed against yours. You let out a soft hum as you kissed back, your cheeks flushing into a faint red. 

"Hey there honey" A familiar voice spoke to you and you opened your eyes, your lips curling into a sleepy smile when you finally confirmed that it was only Jacob who had climbed on top of you. 

"Where's Joseph..?" You asked, a bit of raspiness hinting in your voice. 

"He told me to take you home since you fell asleep. He didn't want you to be uncomfortable. He understands that you'll miss tonight's service" Jacob watched as your somewhat hazed over eyes roamed around the living room. Although you were still somewhat recovering from the bliss you still felt a little dazed and you had no idea why. You just remember hearing that love song before you dozed off at Joseph's church.

"My head hurts.." You whined softly, curling up underneath the jacket once more.

"You'll be okay. How about you take a shower to clean up?" He caressed your cheek with his thumb and you slowly nodded. Maybe the hot water and steam would help. You motioned Jacob to get off and he did. Your movements were a little slow as you got up off the couch but you managed anyways. You stumbled over to your bathroom and opened the shower curtain, staring at the hybrid shower and bathtub. You sat down and tapped the frame of the tub, deciding that you should bathe instead. You plugged the tub shut and began filling it with warm water. You grabbed onto your lavender bubble bath and poured a generous amount in, your eyes fixating on how many bubbles that began to form. You put the bottle down and stood up with a groan, beginning to undress. You slipped off your clothes and gently rubbed the scar on your forearm. Once the bath filled you turned the water off and looked out the door of the bathroom, another idea in your head.

"Jacob!" You cried out, hugging your body to weakly cover up. Jacob walked in and made a somewhat sour face at the sudden floral smell.

"What is it with girls and flowers?" He mumbled. You walked up to him and your arms fell to the side of your body, instantly feeling Jacob's eyes on your body.

"I want you to join me" You offered "Please?"

Jacob glanced over to the steamy bath and he did admit that it looked relaxing. He sighed and glanced back to you.

"I don't have extra clothes" And he hated to admit that because the bath looked so nice, especially while having you in his arms. Your sluggish mind began trying to think of something or any extra pair of clothes you had.

"Oh! I can put your clothes in the washing machine and then dry them. Then by the time we're done we can have clean clothes" You smiled brightly at him and you could see a small smile spread across his face.

"You make offers I can't refuse" He slipped off his jacket and began to strip down and your eyes watched each movement carefully. He revealed the scars and burns that were on his skin and you reached up to run your hand over a huge burn scar that spread down his shoulder. You could feel him tense up underneath your touch and he froze in place for a moment. 

"Your body tells so many stories that I can't understand.." You whispered "It's so poetic" You stood up on your toes and gave his shoulder blade a soft kiss. He watched and so many emotions rushed through him, emotions he's never felt before. 

"You can start the washing machine now" He ran his fingers down your back and you nodded, your eyes meeting his. You grabbed his clothes and yours and walked out of the bathroom. Jacob looked into the mirror above the sink and looked at his scars. He wore the scars proudly but apart of him didn't like them. It made others know that he was vulnerable and someone was able to hurt him. He shook away those thoughts and glanced at the tub, walking over to it and stepping his foot into the water. The warm water was so comforting to him and something he didn't know he needed. He slowly sat down into the water and let out a pleased hum, allowing the water to surround him. After a few minutes you walked back into the bathroom and joined him in the warm water.

"Our clothes are getting washed. Just like us" You giggled softly and sat down on his lap, snuggling against his chest "I put your music box in my room, I didn't want to wash that beautiful little thing by accident"

"It's been forever since I got a hot bath like this. I usually just take quick showers" He admitted. You hummed softly and reached over to your bath puff and a bar of soap.

"Please don't tell me that smells like flowers too" Jacob groaned

"No, it smells like milk. I hope that's manly enough" You smiled and scrubbed the soap onto the puff and began to wash his chest. You began humming the song that was in your head, the same love song that rattled in your head all day. Jacob noticed and let his thumb caress against your shoulder. You looked up at him and placed a kiss on his cheek, your hand dropping the puff into the water. 

"Close your eyes" You whispered "Let me wash your face". You couldn't possibly hurt him so he did what you said. You smiled and grabbed a handful of water, splashing his face with it. You rubbed some of the bar of soap on your hand and scrubbed his face. You washed the soap off and ruffled the bit of hair he had. "All done!". His eyes opened to meet your slightly hazed over ones.

"Thank you pup" His rough voice was like music to your ears. You nodded and let his hand roam around your body, a soft purr leaving your lips. He grabbed onto the puff and began to wash you, his other hand resting on your thigh. You laid against his chest and let your hand snake down to his crotch, grabbing ahold of his shaft out of surprise. He let out a soft hiss when he felt your touch.

"I missed you" You spoke softly in his ear, almost speaking mindlessly. You gave his shaft a little squeeze as you began to stroke it, feeling him grow hard underneath your fingers. 

"I missed you too" He grinned and leaned his head back against the tile of the bathroom wall. You brushed your thumb over his tip and continued to stroke his now erect shaft. You took your hand away from him and straddled yourself onto his lap, slowly sliding his cock into you. You let out a breathy moan and pressed your body against him, slowly sitting down onto his lap to take in all his size. You felt his hands grip onto your waist as you began to roll your hips against his. Your lips placed weak kisses down his neck and he closed his eyes to savor the feeling. You let out a small moan as you picked up the pace, earning a soft growl from Jacob.

"Goddamn.." Jacob breathlessly grunted "You take me in so well pup" The grip on your waist suddenly felt stronger as he thrusted up into you. You gripped onto his shoulders and squeezed your eyes shut feeling as he thrusted up harshly into you. You heard some of the water splash onto the floor but you didn't care at the moment. You continued to ride him and your mind became solely focused on the pleasure that was rushing through you. Your mouth became agape as you felt his finger suddenly rub circles around your clit. Your body trembled slightly, the water still slightly splashing onto the floor. You moaned his name softly in his ear as your walls began to twitch around his shaft. 

"I'm- Jacob I'm so close" You whined, your body being suddenly hit with that wave of pleasure you yearned for once again. You cried out and your nails dug into his shoulders, your walls tightening around his cock. With that sensation he reached his climax soon after, letting out a low growl as he marked you once more with his seed. You limply laid against him and felt as he released into you.

"You made a mess.." You breathless chuckled noticing all the water that splashed onto the floor.

"You started it pup" He returned the small chuckle and stroked your hair, feeling your weight press against him. "How much longer for our clothes?"

"A bit more longer.. I think" You mumbled against his chest

-

You drained the tub and exited the bathtub after staying in the water a bit longer. You stepped out and grabbed a towel, quickly drying off before slipping your warm and fuzzy robe on. Jacob kept a towel wrapped around his waist since there wasn't anything big enough to fit him. But his clothes were drying and he was just happy about that. 

You walked into your bedroom with Jacob's hand in yours. You climbed onto your bed and patted the space next to you. He took the seat and pulled you close to him and despite him not wearing much he was still very warm. 

"Are you going to stay the night?" You asked, your fingers tracing circles on his chest.

"I'm sure Joseph wouldn't mind if I did" He glanced up at your dresser and saw the music box placed in the center of it. "How about we listen to that song?". You looked up and nodded, allowing him to get off the bed for a few moments before snatching it back and returning to his seat. He slowly cranked the handle of it until it was tight before he opened the box, the music filling up the room.

"This is such a beautiful song.." You smiled as you watched the music box, the music echoing around you. You suddenly felt tired as the song continued, your body becoming limp against his.

"I want you to come home" Jacob spoke softly as he watched your eyelids get heavy. You sluggishly nodded and curled up against him for warmth.

"Home.. Safe from the collapse.." You mumbled, your tongue feeling heavy in your mouth suddenly.

"Exactly" Jacob's smile widened when he watched your eyes close slowly, dozing off soon after.

-

The next morning was troublesome for the police department since they found out that you escaped or someone took you. The sheriff had sent Deputy Hudson and Pratt to your house to check if you were there. As Hudson quickly sped down the road, Pratt frantically kept calling and texting you but there was no answer. After awhile they finally spot your house and pull into your driveway. Hudson got out of the car and walked to the door, knocking loudly against the wooden door.

"Rook! Rook are you in there?!" She shouted. She tried to open the door but it was locked. "We check around the house through the windows" She ordered and ran around the house, spotting the first window. She called over Pratt and she rushed over. She peaked in the window and froze in place, her heart beating against her chest.

"What is it?" Pratt asked, walking closer to her. He stood next to her and looked in the window, taking in the same sight she was. There you were, snuggled up against Jacob as you both were fast asleep in each other's arms.

"That son of a bitch" 


	15. "Anxiety in a man's heart weighs him down, but a good word makes him glad" - Proverbs 12:25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph, John and Faith talk to Jacob when he returns to the church. Sheriff Whitehorse tells you alerting news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: N/A

_"What do we do?"_

_"We get the hell out of here!"_

_"What if he hurt her? Or what if he's planning on hurting her?"_

_"We're going to bring the Sheriff here and he'll deal with this. We can't do this alone"_

And with that quick exchange, Hudson and Pratt scurried to their cars and drove off to return to the police station. 

You remained snuggled up against Jacob, your chest slowly rising and falling with his. Jacob woke up a few minutes after and stretched out a little before rubbing his eyes. He's never had such a peaceful night's sleep like that in years. In decades to be honest. . He didn't wake up in a cold sweat from a nightmare. He didn't wake up with the vision of war and the screams of his dying soldiers surrounding him. Instead he woke up after an uninterrupted night's sleep and woke up next to you. He ended up sleeping in the towel since he didn't bother with getting his clothes. He gently shook you and you groaned slightly, rolling over to the side.

"Good mornin' pup" He whispered in your ear, placing a few kisses against your neck. You slowly woke up and rolled back over to him to meet him face to face.

"Good morning Jacob" You gave him a sleepy smile and stretched your limbs out a little.

"I'm going to get my clothes and go back to Joseph. I have to talk to him today" He sat up and you quickly clung onto his arm, snuggling against him.

"Nooo, stay.." You whined, your mind still foggy from just waking up.

"I'll be back soon, I promise" He gave your forehead a soft kiss before standing up "I'll go get my clothes, change and then say my goodbye". You nodded and let go of him, watching him walk out of the bedroom. You stood up and walked up to the dresser, spotting the music box once more. You grabbed it and began to crank it almost out of an instinct. You made sure it was tight before opening it, the music echoing through the room once more. 

"Only you.. can make all this world seem bright.." You mindlessly sung the lyrics as you fell back onto your bed, your arms sprawled out next to you. You closed your eyes and felt your body become slightly limp as the music played. As the song finished after a few minutes you stayed against your bed, your eyes opening and becoming fixated on the ceiling. Jacob came back into your room and saw the music box opened on your dresser. He walked over to you and gently caressed your face, making you come to your senses. 

"Hey pup, you okay?" Jacob asked, seeing how spaced out you looked.

"Mmhm.. Because I know when the end of the world happens, I'll be with you and your family" You spoke softly and weakly cupped his face.

"You'll be home" He gave you a soft smile and you nodded in approval. 

"Home.. Home is with you, Joseph, Faith and John.. The people who truly care about me" You let go of his face and closed your eyes, your body going into a deep sleep.

-

_"Rook! Rook wake up!"_

You felt a sense of panic as someone began to violently shake you. You woke up and began to squirm, your eyes darting around to see a few people surrounding you from the police department.

"W-What are you doing?! What's happening?!" You cried out, grabbing onto Hudson's shirt who was leaning over you.

"Rook! We saw that you escaped or that someone took you. Tell us what happened" The Sheriff shoved people out of the way to stand by your side "Are you hurt?"

Your eyes darted back and forth and you quickly shook your head.

"No I'm fine! You're scaring me!" You squirmed and escaped Hudson's grip, scooting up the bed for some space.

"Hudson saw Jacob here at your house. What do you remember?" The sheriff changed his tone of voice and spoke softly so he didn't spoke you.

"I-I don't know, I was listening to this song and Jacob was with me and then I fell asleep" You hugged your knees and looked down, not wanting to say anything else.

"Did Jacob take you from the police station?" Hudson asked with a sharp tone to her voice. You shrugged and kept your glance at your bed sheets.

"I don't know.. I wished I remembered.." 

"You may of had some bliss still in your system and you might of went into a rampage, I've seen it happen before" The sheriff scratched his head and suddenly his phone began to ring. He excused himself and left the room, leaving you with the eyes of the other deputies on you. Silently trying to figure out if they could trust you or not.

-

Jacob returned to the church just before noon. He walked in and noticed all his other siblings at the podium chatting with each other. Joseph glanced over to him and waved him over. Jacob followed his request and stood next to him, nodding his head to John and Faith.

"How is she doing?" Joseph asked, turning to face his older brother. 

"She's adapting well. She's been listening to my music box often on her own. She tells me that we're her home now and that she needs to be with us to be safe from the collapse" Jacob said as if he's been practicing those sentences for awhile. Joseph smiled and placed his hands on Jacob's shoulders.

"Thank you Jacob for bringing us our lovely new member for our flock.. Have you figured out which region she'd be best in?" Joseph asked. "I'm sure you don't want her in yours since she's a female and she doesn't have much fighting qualities in her"

Jacob glanced over to Faith and John who were intensely listening and watching. No, you wouldn't be a fighter in his region. You'd be who he comes back 'home' to. The girl who runs into his arms and kisses away the stress. The one who can help him sleep through the night. The one who comforts him when he's overwhelmed with PTSD. The one who makes him smile. 

It's you

It's _only you_

"I'm sure she can have a purpose in my region, Joseph.." Jacob said, honestly not really sure what position he could even make for you. He didn't want to see you in a cage while being starved and you couldn't train the new members, so he had to figure some position up as an excuse. 

"Your area is a warzone, I'm sure she won't be happy there" John chimed in, crossing his arms "I say she should come over to my area. She'd be a great recruiter with other members"

"She's a vulnerable soul, she belongs with me" Faith politely added "She'll work in the bliss gardens and we'll be close friends. She's had a rough life and she deserves to be free from that pain and burden"

Joseph nodded, taking in what each of his siblings were saying.

"Faith is right.. She'd be best in her region" Joseph said, his hands falling off of Jacob's shoulders. "Women tend to go to John's or Faith's region anyways"

There was a feeling of disappointment but tried to not mention anything about it. Joseph watched as his oldest brother's expression changed ever so slightly. He was a pro at picking up body language and so were the others. And Jacob knew why his brother was staring at him so hard, because he was trying to read his facial expressions.

"My wife was a lovely person.. She made me so happy. I still thank God that he lead me into her life" Joseph began to speak softly, his eyes not moving away from his older brother. "I could read her like a book and she could do the same in return. When she was upset her nose would twitch slightly and she'd avoid eye contact. When she was happy, she shined the brightest and most beautiful smile. But I knew when she was truly happy because her eyes seemed as if they lit up"

Jacob looked up at Joseph who was now glancing at the tattoo of his deceased wife. 

"And I saw that same glow in your eyes when I mentioned her name.." Joseph met eyes with Jacob and gave him a reassuring smile. "Do you love her, Jacob?"

Jacob stayed silent, now glancing at his other two siblings as if they had the answer. 

"I don't know what love is. It's stupid and pointless. It only waste time and distracts people of what's important" Jacob spoke confidently but every word he said was wrong. At least a little. He never had time for girlfriends or even one night stands. He was always so busy and so bombarded with work that he forgot love even existed. Not the love he shares with his family. The type of love that makes you happy and warm inside. 

"You speak with anger.. as if you're trying to convince yourself" Joseph sighed and then glanced over to John.

"Find her for me John. I need to talk to her" 

\- 

When the sheriff returned into your bedroom, his eyes were wide and he seemed to be in complete shock. 

"What's wrong sheriff?" You asked, knowing that facial expression all too well. 

"I just got confirmed for the warrant. The warrant for Joseph Seed. We can finally arrest this goddamn bastard!" 

With that announcement, the deputies cheered and hugged each other. You sat on your bed, your mind scrambling as you heard the others cheer. You hugged your knees tighter, burying your face into your knees. Soon you'd have Joseph seed in handcuffs and see him locked in a cold cell. Maybe even watch him get the death penalty. It was the moment you dreamed of, yet it felt like a nightmare. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm proud and a little sad to announce that this fanfic will be finished soon. Just a handful more of chapters to write!


	16. "Give me understanding, that I may keep your law and observe it with my whole heart" - Psalm 119:34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheriff Whitehorse and others prepare for Joseph Seed's arrest. John finds you and brings you back to the church so Joseph can speak with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Non-con drug use

After Sheriff Whitehorse announced the approval for Joseph Seed's arrest, they began to put together a plan for when and how this was going to happen. As you remained in bed you listened to Hudson, Pratt and Whitehorse discussing things.

"We're going next week. The first Thursday of every month is when Joseph brings all his siblings together so we'll arrest him then" The sheriff announced before glancing over to you "And I'd like to bring you along rook"

You looked up at him and nodded slowly. You couldn't back out now, you'd lose your job for sure. 

"Deputy Hudson and deputy Pratt, I'm bringing you guys along as well. Then we can get the Marshal and take a helicopter there during their night service" The sheriff pulled out his phone and began to dial a number.

"Rook, you don't have to go to that church anymore. We have everything we need. Now, everyone come back to the station with me. I expect you there too Rook so we can begin this process. I'll let you recover here for a bit longer but I need you back there by the end of the day"

You silently nodded again while climbing off your bed. The sheriff signaled for the others to follow and within a minute they left your house. You looked out your window as you watched them drive off. A million emotions rushed through you at that moment and you weren't sure how to feel with the news. You should be happy, jumping over the moon and celebrating but instead you felt a sense of guilt for some reason. You slipped out of your robe and changed into a pair of pants and a crop top you haven't worn in awhile. You sat back on your bed and sighed, trying to think things out. 

_The Seed family is nothing more but a bunch of manipulators. They make you let your guard down and that's when they attack_

Everything seemed too good to be true. How all of them were so sweet to you. Jacob was the only one who wasn't at first, yet he hasn't hurt you ever since your second encounter with him. He didn't even tell Joseph about you working for the police. Maybe they weren't as bad as they seemed. But maybe when this arrest is over, Jacob would forget about you and move on. You frowned at that thought and hated how sad that made you. Your train of thought was broken when you heard a knock on the door. You stood up and walked to the door, swinging it open to be met with John.

"John?! How did you find me?" You asked. John gave your body a quick look up and down before he met eyes with you.

"Joseph needs to speak with you. Jacob told me where to find you" John gave you a smile and stepped to the side. "We should be going now. The father says it's urgent"

You looked down at the dirt and gravel and nodded, walking out and shutting the door behind you. John led you into his car and you sat in the passenger side. John quickly drove off and you glanced out the window, watching the trees and buildings quickly flash by.

"What does he want from me?" You asked, breaking the somewhat awkward silence. 

"I'm not sure. He just requested for me to get you. He was talking about putting you in another region, maybe Faith's. He says you'll work wonderfully there. Unless you'd like to stay in my region" He quickly glanced over to you before looking back at the rode.

"What about-"

"Jacob's region? I'm sure you don't want to be there sweetheart. It's practically a military base. Jacob's job is to train soldiers, 'cull the herd' as he likes to call it. He does a lot of training and experiments over there. You sure you can handle it? If I recall right, you had a panic attack after seeing Joseph take care of that sinner who exposed us"

You shuddered at that thought. You couldn't forget that night and now it was the night that will soon land Joseph in prison. 

"It was unexpected, I wasn't prepared for it" You responded, fiddling with the strings that hung down your half covering shirt. 

"Faith says you can attend to the gardens in her region. She wants to get to know you more and become your friend. I told Joseph if you were in my region I'd let you recruit with other members. You know, knocking on doors of others and such" 

"I'm not sure if I want to leave.." You spoke softly and kept your glance down.

"Well, let's have you speak with Joseph first" 

The rest of the ride was silent but it wasn't long before he pulled up into the church. He parked his car and got out with you quickly following. You followed him into the church and saw Joseph standing at the podium while reading his book. You walked to the podium and stood in front of him and John walked over to his brother, standing next to him. Joseph looked up and met eyes with you, a small smile spreading on his lips. 

"Welcome back my child.. please have a seat" 

You nodded and sat down on the first row bench, watching as Joseph turned to John and gently pressed his forehead against his brother's. He whispered something and then John walked off into the back of the church. Joseph walked in front of you and went onto his knees so he could be at eye level with you.

"I wanted to speak with you about my older brother, Jacob"

You felt your stomach drop and your eyes filled with fear. Did Jacob finally tell Joseph about who you really were? 

"My brother was in the army for many years. He became homeless and I reunited with him. I was heartbroken to see my brother like that. He brought home so many demons from the war that consumed his mind. He's a fighter and he believes he has no purpose. He believes he doesn't mean much to the world. But yet when I sent him to your home and he came back the next day, I saw his tired eyes seemed relieved for once in so many years" Joseph spoke softly and watched as you relaxed.

"Yeah.. He stayed with me that night.. I didn't want him to go" You hung your head down a little but Joseph tilted your head back up with his hand. 

"My brother has grown a bond with you but he refuses to say it. I wanted to get some confirmation with you" Joseph let go of your face and you looked at him with a bit of confusion on your face. What were you even supposed to say to this? 

"Jacob.. He.." You spoke softly and your eyes began to burn slightly from the tears that threatened to spill. "He tried to hurt me at first but then he was so nice to me. I'm not sure why but when I'm with him I just feel happy.. He plays that sweet love song and I feel like I'm in another world.." 

"He is not using you, my child.. He has a hard time with his emotions since he's been at war for so long. But I see it in his eyes, I saw that glisten. The same glisten my wife's eyes had when she was happy" He smiled a little and cupped one side of your face, his thumb brushing your cheek. "We're never going to use you. We're trying to protect you from the collapse. And I know it's happening soon. In a week the first seal with be opened but I will come out and protect my flock"

How did he know you and the sheriff planned to arrest him next week? Was someone else working for him?

"Why do you say that?"

"I can feel it.. You can feel it too, can't you?" Joseph's eyes glanced up behind you. As you turned your head to see what he was looking at, he quickly and gently grabbed your face to bring your attention back to him.

"What are you doing? What's behind me?" You asked, your voice shaking slightly.

"You need to have faith my child. Don't be so afraid of the unknown" He kept your head in place as Faith slowly walked up behind you. You suddenly felt her hands on your shoulders as Joseph let go of your face. You stood up quickly and Faith released a green mist into your eyes. You stumbled back and fell onto the floor, unable to see around you. She dropped to her knees and got a small needle full of bliss, injecting it into your arm. You suddenly felt your body relax and your vision became blurry yet things seemed brighter all around you. You let out a groan as you looked around, seeing double of everything. You suddenly felt two arms assist you as you slowly stood up. Your eyes glanced over to Faith who was standing close to you with a smile on her face.

"Faith..? When did you.. get here?" You asked, your body swaying side to side a little.

"I've been here, I promise. So has the father" She took your hand and Joseph took your other hand as they began leading you to the back of the church. 

"We would like you to meet someone my child" Joseph spoke and it echoed in your head. You nodded and mindlessly followed them. They reached the back room and stood a few feet away from the door.

"Go in there and ask Jacob if he wants to be around you" Faith spoke quietly and let go of your hand and Joseph did the same.She gently pushed you into the room and you stood by the door, trying to figure out where you were. Jacob was sitting at the table and seemed to be the only one in the room. Once he sensed your presence he stood up and walked towards you, recognizing that far away look in your eyes.

"Jacob?" You reached out towards him and he grabbed onto your hands.

"Hey there pup" He walked forward and you let out a soft giggle, stumbling into him. He gently stroked down your back, feeling as you pressed against him.

"Jacob.. I'm so sleepy.." You mumbled into his shirt. He didn't really understand what you said so he just continued to hold you. You pulled away from him and you suddenly remembered what Faith told you to say.

"Jacob, do you want to be around me?" You slurred your words slightly but Jacob understood enough of it.

"Of course pup, why do you ask?" He looked into your hazed over eyes and you just shrugged. 

"Pick me up" You blurted out as you continued to sway side to side. Jacob leaned down and picked you up with ease. You wrapped your legs around his waist and you nuzzled against his neck. "'You're so warm.."

Jacob began to hum the same song that would play when you opened the music box. You dozed off shortly after and began to dream. Dreaming of the man who was holding you so close while humming to you.

Joseph and Faith watched at the door and left soon after they noticed you dozed off. Faith let out a giggle and grabbed onto Joseph's hand.

"He's in love, Joseph.. It's so obvious" She spoke happily 

"He is, my dear Faith. And we need her to stay here with him. We can't let her go back home. We should move her over to the Whitetail mountains before next week" 


	17. "Truthful lips endure forever, but a lying tongue is but for a moment." - Proverbs 12:19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Seed family send a message to the Hope County police department. Jacob begins to move you over to the Whitetail Mountains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Non-con drug use

You woke up slowly and let out a small whine as you tried to regain your senses. You looked around with your blurred vision and felt that you wrapped in Jacob's jacket once more. You snuggled against the fabric and let out a soft groan from the headache you suddenly began to feel. You realized you were laying on one of the wooden benches in the church.

"Shh, it's okay" John leaned down and caressed your cheek with his thumb, watching as you squirmed a little in pain.

"My head hurts.." Your vision cleared up a little and realized it was John who you were talking to. "Where's Jacob?"

"He's with Joseph right now. Don't worry, he'll be back soon" He gave your cheek a soft pat before pulling his hand away. You closed your eyes again and nodded, snuggling into his coat.

"You really like him, hm?" John asked. Your mind was foggy and you still felt a bit confused and dazed.

"I suppose.." You mumbled, feeling yourself begin to doze off again. You felt John pat your cheek again and you let out another soft groan.

"Don't let me lose you now, we need you soon" John grabbed onto your wrist and turned your arm slightly so your forearm was revealed. He gently brushed his thumb over your skin and suddenly you felt a needle pierce through the inside of your forearm. You let out a whimper as you felt liquid spill into you. 

"Shh shh, it's okay" John spoke softly before pulling the needle out from you. Your eyes became cloudy and you felt like time had slowed down around you. John sat you up and helped you to stand up, allowing you to lean against him. You stayed silent as he lead you into the back room where Jacob, Joseph and Faith were standing in front of a recording camera. John put you in front of Jacob and just before you were going to fall forward, Jacob quickly grabbed onto your waist and held you close to him. He turned you around to face the camera but his grip remained strong on your waist.

"John, please start the broadcast" Joseph requested. John nodded and plugged the camera in, turning it on soon after. John stood next to Faith and cleared his throat, signaling something to Joseph. You tried to turn around so you could snuggle up against Jacob for comfort but his grip was to strong on you. Once the red light flashed, your eyes became fixated on it, ignoring each word Joseph said. After a a few minutes, Jacob poked your side to catch your attention. He began to softly sing that one love song in your ear, watching as you smiled and hummed along with it.

"Go on, tell them what'll happen" Joseph turned to you and your eyes met his. 

"I want you to come home" Jacob whispered in your ear.

"Home.. Safe from the collapse.. With Joseph, John, Faith and Jacob.. I'll finally be safe.. they care about me" You spoke with a flat tone to your voice as you looked into the camera. 

"That's my good girl" Jacob whispered before giving your cheek a kiss. You let out a small giggle and turned around from his now weak grip, stumbling and almost falling into him once again. You snuggled against his chest and blocked out everything around you once again.

-

_"She's happy here. And my brother is happy. I'm not going to let you take that from us"_

The broadcast was sent to the Hope County Police department and to them only. The Sheriff and the two deputies watched in shock and anger as Joseph continued to speak.

_"We know about your attempt to throw me in prison. It won't work. God will keep me safe and punish you from trying to take me away from my flock. There's so many lost souls in your little police department and they always wonder to me. Just like your new deputy here. You're lucky my brother talked me out of killing her. We're keeping her, and we'll see you soon"_

And just like that, the broadcast ended and those three were left staring at the now black screen.

\- 

You suddenly felt Jacob pick you up which caused you to squeal a bit out of _blissful_ happiness. You wrapped your legs weakly around his waist and clung onto him. 

"We're not going to let them take her away from you Jacob.. I promise.." Joseph said, his eyes making contact with his brother's.

"I know Joseph.. And I thank you for that. But what happens when she comes out of the bliss?" He asked with a worried tone to his voice.

"Then do what you do best. Condition her. Train her so she never leaves your side or our beautiful flock" Joseph gave him a warm smile before walking off. Faith walked up to Jacob and looked up at him.

"If you ever need more bliss, don't be scared to ask" She spoke softly "Do you want me to spend some time with her?"

"No" Jacob's voice was more stern then he intended it to be. He cleared his throat and shook his head. "I'll keep her for now. Thank you Faith". To be honest, he wasn't a fan of bliss. If someone was going to submit and follow his orders, he wants it done from conditioning and training, not from taking a drug. He feels more accomplished that way. But that wasn't the reason why he didn't want you taking it. He just didn't want you to be drugged out of your mind each time he saw you. 

You whined softly and Jacob quickly hushed you, stroking up and down your back.

"Jacob..?" You spoke softly in his ear as you continued to cling onto him. 

"Yes?" He responded in the softest way he could but his rough voice made it hard.

"I want to go home.." You whined softly and Jacob frowned for a second.

"This is your home, remember?" 

"I know.. Sleepy.. I want to sleep.. on a bed.. with you.. at home.." You softly whimpered and felt a headache creep up on you. You weren't use to so much bliss suddenly in your system so it began taking a toll. Jacob's expression softened and he held you close against him. 

"Our home is a little far.. How about we sleep here tonight?" He asked. You hummed a response and slowly shook your head.

Those words made Jacob feel so many emotions at once

_Our home_

He could bring you back and have you to himself everyday. Just the thought made him shift a little since he wasn't sure how to process what he was feeling. He walked out of the room into the main church gathering area. 

"She's pretty worn out from the bliss so we're going to rest here tonight" Jacob announced, catching everyone's attention. Joseph smiled and watched as he placed you down on the bench, hearing you softly mewl for his touch again. Joseph walked up to Jacob and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"I'll stay the night here as well my brother.. I'll be praying for you and your new lovely partner" He spoke softly and watched as Jacob tried his hardest to hide his smile. You reached out and grabbed onto Jacob's hand, mumbling nonsense.

"I think she missed you already" Joseph let out a small chuckle before walking back into the separate room. Jacob reached out and grabbed your hand, feeling how cold it was.

"I'm so cold.." You sniffled and curled up, trying your best to get any warmth. Jacob glanced up to Faith who was playing with the ends of her dress.

"Faith.. what's wrong with her?" Jacob asked, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"She will be entering the bliss soon.. She probably hasn't processed it out so it's building up in her system" She walked up to Jacob and placed a hand on his arm. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of her while she's away" She gave him a soft smile and you let go of his hand. Faith quickly took your hand and brushed her thumb over your cold skin. She watched as your eyes clouded over with white before you fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just two more chapters y'all!


	18. "Above all, keep loving one another earnestly, since love covers a multitude of sins." - Peter 4:8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up from the bliss to find yourself back at your house with Jacob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Nothing but some sweet smut <3  
> This will be a somewhat short chapter

You woke up slowly from your oddly very vivid dream. Your eyes adjusted to the bright sunshine that was flooding your room with light. You groaned and sat up, holding your head tightly. You had no idea what happened yesterday, none of it. The only thing you remembered was your dream. The dream that had Faith in it. As you collected your thoughts you stood up, feeling how wobbly your legs were. You leaned against the wall and walked out from your room, seeing Jacob sitting up on your couch. He glanced over to you and stood up, walking up to you.

"Hey there darlin" He brushed the extra strains of your hair away from your face. You looked up at him with confusion in your eyes that Jacob could read.

"What happened yesterday..?" You asked, speaking slow and softly.

"What do you remember?" 

"Not much.. I had such a strange dream.. Faith was there and we walked around this beautiful field for awhile. She held my hand while we walked and she even began to fly around for a bit with these angel wings. I remember being so happy and content but then she warned me about tomorrow, saying someone is trying to take Joseph"

Jacob nodded and tried to find an easy way to explain what him and Joseph had planned earlier while you were still asleep.

"We just need to be at the church tomorrow for him. I'm sure nothing will happen to us but we need you there with us". You nodded and walked closer to him, pulling him into a gentle hug. You reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the small wooden box, your fingers feeling the smooth wood. 

"May I?" You asked. Jacob nodded and you began to twist the handle, humming softly. You walked over to the couch and placed the music box on the table that was in front of the couch. You opened the box and laid down, your muscles relaxing to the song.

_Only you_

_Can make all this world seem bright_

You signaled for Jacob to come over which he did. He climbed onto the couch with you and hovered over you, his eyes meeting yours.

_Only you_

_Can make the darkness bright_

You smiled sweetly before leaning up to kiss him, your hands resting on the back of his neck. He gladly kissed you back but more passionately. You felt your cheeks flush up slightly when you felt his tongue brush against your bottom lip. You opened your mouth slightly in response and felt his tongue against yours. You let out a soft moan and pulled him closer to you, aching for his warmth and touch.

_Only you and you alone_

_Can thrill me like you do_

You felt his hands snake down to your waist, beginning to unbutton and unzip your tight pants. You pulled away from his lips and helped to speed up the process. You lifted your hips up slightly so he could slip them down and off your legs. He tossed them to the side and quickly unbuckled his belt followed by unzipping his pants. They slipped down to his knees but he didn't want to continue the process. He just wanted you and the pleasure you'd give him. He crashed his lips back onto yours as his hand reached under your shirt, groping your breast. You let out a whine against his lips, feeling as he lifted your bra up, his hands now in contact with your skin. 

_And to fill my heart with love_

_For only you_

You broke the kiss and looked up at him to make eye contact.

"I need you.. please.." You whispered, your fingers brushing past the rough skin of his face that you still adored. Jacob stayed quiet, just staring at you for a moment to take in each feature of your face. He hated that he felt his heart beat a little faster when you looked at him with such loving. He hated that he fell for the new girl who wondered into his brother's church one day. But there you were, beneath him and asking for him to take you. To make you his. He dismissed his other thoughts and nodded to your statement.

He reached down to his boxers, slipping out his fully erect shaft and pressing it against your heat which was still covered with your now stained panties. Just seeing it drove him crazy. He pushed the damp fabric to the side and pressed the tip into your entrance before sliding in. You let out a gasp and felt as he slowly began to stretch your walls out. You bit your lip once you felt him push every inch into you. He began to thrust into you and you threw your head back against the pillow, savoring the feeling.

_Only you_

_Can make all this change in me_

You weren't sure why this was happening. Why you started this mission with a vendetta against this whole family but now you fell for their oldest brother. Why you allowed this to keep happening instead of staying away from them like you were told. It was wrong, but goddamn it felt so right. It felt like you belonged with him despite all that happened. You slowly fell for him and didn't even know it. But to be fair, you don't remember much of this month anyways.

You focused on Jacob once again, feeling his hot breath against your neck with each thrust. He ran his tongue over your delicate skin to taste you. He wanted to feel and taste every part of you. He wanted to assure himself that you were a human just like him because everything seemed too good to be true. You softly moaned out his name and leaned your head to the side against his. He placed long kisses against your neck and began to thrust a little faster making you release a lust filled moan.

_For it's true_

_You are my destiny_

You closed your eyes for a moment and all the stress in the world melted away. You felt his body heat comfort you with each thrust and his lips stayed latched onto your skin or against yours. He'd feel each part of you like he's never felt you before. You tapped his back and he pulled away from your neck so he could make eye contact with you. You felt your orgasm beginning to brew inside of you and Jacob could feel your walls slightly tightening around him.

"I don't want to leave you" You whispered, your eyes having a somewhat far away look to them.

"I'm not going anywhere pup" He reassured and let out a small hiss, feeling himself come close to his climax as well.

_When you hold my hand I_ _understand_

_The magic that you do_

You felt your body heat up as your climax was soon to reach its peak. You mumbled out that you were close and he nodded, thrusting a bit harsher into you. You clawed at his back and felt the sudden blissful pleasure engulf you. You cried out his name as your walls tightened around him, your body trembling with the overwhelming feeling. He gave a few more thrust before he stayed deep inside you, a loud groan escaping his lips as he reached his climax as well, spilling everything inside you. 

_You're my dream come true_

After you came down from your high, you felt him slowly pull out from you before tucking himself back into his boxers. You laid there out of breath as you watched him slip his pants back up but didn't bother with the belt. He laid next to you and pulled you close against him, kissing your forehead. 

"Jacob.." You turned to the side so you could be fully pressed against him. He hummed a response that sounded like a question. You felt your eyelids grow heavy as you looked up at him so you could gently press your lips against his. "I love you"

Jacob froze in place, not believing what he just heard. He knew what to say but the words couldn't escape his lips no matter how hard he tried. He just watched as you dozed off and your head dipped down against him. And once you were asleep, he felt at ease to finally say it.

"I love you too pup.."

_My one and only you_

_-_

"What the hell are we doing here? Why can't we just raid the goddamn church and take rook back and arrest the bastard?!" Hudson was pacing back and forth in the Sheriff's office as she was thinking out loud.

"We need to go tomorrow like we planned" The sheriff responded calmly 

"Did you not see that broadcast? She was drugged out of her mind! She's not happy she's just ignorant to what they're doing to her! They couldn't be tormenting her as we speak and we're just sitting here!"

"Like I said deputy, we're going tomorrow. Don't worry, we'll get her back and we'll have Joseph Seed put in jail soon enough" He stood up and walked past Hudson and out of the room.

"Those goddamn bastards better prepare for what's coming" Hudson grumbled to herself before walking out of the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add some soft/fluffy smut before the last chapter. I'm so excited to write it! And I'd like to thank everyone who read this story. Each view/kudo means the world to me :)


	19. The World Is Gonna End Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is the day for Joseph Seed's arrest, and he seems oddly calm about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Non con drug use

"My brothers.. my sisters.. The first seal will be opened today and we must prepare for it" Joseph stood at his podium and announced it to you and his family members. You sat on the bench with Jacob on one side and Faith on the other side, both holding your hand. It's been a couple of days since you've last been in the church since you were at home packing to move into the Whitetail Mountains with Jacob soon. Joseph wanted you already gone before the police came, but you insisted on staying until you saw how things went. 

"Our members will be joining us tonight for the usual service. That's when they'll come and try to take me from my people and from my family.." Joseph walked away from the podium and motioned for everyone to stand up. You stood up with the siblings and Joseph huddled them closer so he could hug them all at once. You joined them in the warmth and closed your eyes, hearing as Joseph began a prayer. Once it was over, he broke the group hug and turned to face you.

"My child.. may you please step outside for a moment? I must talk with my family about something important" Joseph gave you a comforting smile and you nodded, walking down the isle to the big doors of the church. You stepped out and was greeted with the fresh air and bright sun. You shut the door behind you and sat down on the grass, watching as the light clouds drifted by.

-

"Faith, we need some bliss for tonight. We need to inject her with a little so she doesn't get convinced to go back with them" Joseph asked, turning to face Faith. She nodded and Jacob frowned a bit, not liking the idea of you being drugged out again.

"I don't think she needs bliss Joseph.. She's not on bliss right and hasn't been these past few days and she's pretty attached to.. us.." He said, crossing his arms.

"I don't want to risk your happiness Jacob. I want you to live happily with your partner with nobody coming in-between you two" Joseph walked forward and rested his hands on his brother's shoulders. "After this, we won't have to use bliss on her again. She'll be in your region and she'll be yours to take care of" 

Jacob met eyes with Joseph and nodded, sighing heavily. 

"Just one more time.. And not so much. She had a hard time the last time we put so much in her system"

"Of course. Faith will give her the right dose before the service and she'll be fine. Then, I want you to go back to your region and continue your conditioning and training for our soldiers. Take her with you and treat her well. She's an angel that God has sent down for you" Joseph leaned in and pressed his forehead again Jacob's. Jacob closed his eyes until Joseph pulled back, gently patting his brother's shoulders before walking off. Jacob walked towards the front of the church and opened the door, finding you laying down on the grass staring up at the sky. You glanced over to him and stood up, slowly approaching him. 

"Hey, is everything okay?" You asked quietly, glancing into the church. Jacob stayed silent and leaned down, pulling you into a soft kiss. You kissed him back and smiled against his lips. He pulled back and grabbed ahold of your hand.

"We just need to get through tonight, then you can come home with me" He spoke somewhat quietly in return and you squeezed his hand happily. Jacob turned around when he heard Joseph call his name. He brought you back into the church and Faith skipped over to you.

"I have a surprise for you!" She smiled sweetly and took your hand, leading you to the back room of the church. You walked into the room and saw a long white dress across the table. You quickly glanced to Faith who still had a smile across her face.

"Is this for me?" You asked, returning your glance to the dress.

"Yes! The father made it for you" Faith walked up to the dress and showed it to you. It was a flowy looking white dress with lace sleeves and some (what looked like) pieces of diamond around the waist. You walked up to it and couldn't help but smile. You would of thought it was a wedding dress if you didn't know any better. Which at this point, wouldn't be a surprise. 

"I'll give you some privacy to change. Call me out if you need help" and with that, Faith gracefully left the room. You slowly undress and tossed your clothes to the side along with your shoes. You couldn't help but notice the flat white shoes near the table that matched the dress. You pulled the dress over you and slipped your arms into the sleeves, feeling the dress fit against your body. How did Joseph even know your measurements so well? Maybe he just brought the dress and added his own touch to it. You slipped on the shoes and called Faith in so she could see you. Once she walked in, she had a huge smile on her face. 

"You look like an angel!" Her bare feet quickly ran across the floor as she grabbed onto your hands, beginning to lead you out the room. You walked in the main gathering hall with the brothers and Faith cleared her throat to catch their attention. Jacob looked up and felt his chest tighten but in a good way. Joseph walked up to you and grabbed your hands, bringing you close to him.

"A true angel that God sent down from heaven for us. We are truly blessed to have you" Joseph let go of your hands and John's eyes lingered on you for a long time. You turned to face him and he gave a slight smile.

"Joseph is right, you are an angel" John walked up to you and took your hand, placing a kiss on your delicate skin. Your cheeks dusted with red and John moved to the side, allowing Jacob to get a better view. He stood there, frozen almost. You walked up to him and he immediately took in that slickly sweet smell of bliss. It was in your dress and as the day went by it would seep into your skin and you'd be under control by the time of the service. Jacob pulled you close and held his breath while giving you a kiss on the forehead. 

"You look beautiful"

-

As the night crept and people began to fill the church, you felt more and more dazed as the day went on. You just thought you were experiencing another headache so you brushed it off. John, Faith and Jacob presented themselves behind the podium and you followed. You stood next to Jacob and intertwined your arms around his. After a few minutes you saw Joseph walk out with nothing but his pants, shoes and a belt. And of course his yellow aviator glasses. The audience cheered and clapped as he walked towards behind the podium. He calmed the audience down and began to give another speech about how the first seal will be opened today. You saw as the audience began to become unsettled and began chatting among each other. You didn't pick up on much after that, you just focused on Jacob's warmth and leaned your head against his arm. 

And then something caught your attention.

Helicopter blades whirling the wind nearby.

Joseph spoke to calm down his followers and you gripped onto Jacob's arm tighter.

"We'll be alright pup" Jacob whispered to you. You looked up at him and nodded, keeping your grip on his arm. You heard the wind calm down but suddenly loud shouting could be heard from outside the church. You waited for the doors to burst open with the whole police department but instead the doors opened with only four people presenting themselves. The Sheriff, the marshal and the two deputies.

“There they are, the Locusts in our garden. You see they’ve come for me. They’ve come to take me away from you. They’ve come to destroy all that we’ve built! We knew this moment would come" Joseph spoke as the crowd began to stand up, hands on their pistols as the authorities walked down the isle. Hudson rushed past the sheriff, walking up towards Joseph.

"You give us our deputy back!" She demanded with a growl. Joseph looked at her and held his head down for a moment.

"She's happy here with her family. She's safe from sinners like you" Joseph held his head back up to meet Hudson's angry eyes. You let go of Jacob's arm and walked towards Hudson, reaching out for her. She quickly grabbed onto your hand and tried to pull you away but you planted your feet into the ground.

"I'm happy here.. I found someone who I love and I'm safe.. Why would I leave?" You spoke softly and your somewhat hazed over eyes met hers. "I'm free now.."

You noticed her eyes beginning to water and you let go of her hand. She turned to Joseph and scowled at him before walking next to Pratt.

"Joseph Seed! We have a warrant for your arrest on suspicion of kidnapping with intention to harm!" The marshal announced. Joseph suddenly dismissed the other members of the church so they didn't witness what was about to happen.

"God will not let them take me" Joseph reassured his followers and let them walk down the isle of the church and out of the building. You watched as Joseph raised in hand and began a speech. 

“I saw when the Lamb opened the First Seal, and I heard as it were the noise of thunder, one of the four beasts say, come and see…" He preached in the now quiet church.

"Step forward!" The marshal demanded

"And I saw, and behold it was a white horse… and Hell followed with him". Your glance turned over to the two deputies who had saddened eyes as they looked at you. You glanced down and fiddled with your dress slightly. Joseph held his arms out in front of the two deputies, looking them straight in the eyes.

"God will not let you take me.."

The sheriff looked over to you and watched as you nervously fiddled with your dress. You looked up and met eyes with him, your face having a neutral expression.

"Listen to me Rook.. You need to come back with us.." Hudson ignored Joseph and walked up to you again, tugging at your arm. "You don't understand. These men are going to hurt you! You're going to die if you stay with them!"

You stared at her silently and Joseph kept his eyes forward, not putting any input to the side conversation. 

"But they care about me.." You gently held her hand and brushed it off your arm "I found out my purpose.. I found out where I belong.." You turned to Jacob and gave him a soft smile, walking up to him with wobbly legs. He grabbed you and held you close, rubbing the side of your arm.

"He's a fucking monster, Rook! I'm not letting you stay with him!" She grabbed onto you and tugged you harsh enough to pull him out of his arms. The Sheriff broke Hudson away from you, making you stumble onto the ground with a soft thump. Jacob quickly helped you up, holding you against him.

"Forget it deputy, we're leaving.." The Sheriff said, turning to Joseph to gently push his arms down. The marshal, Hudson and Pratt stood there in shock as he watched the sheriff walk away from Joseph.

"What the hell are you doing?" The marshal cried out, watching as he walked down the isle. "What the fuck?! Get back there!" He ran up to him and tugged on his shoulder.

"Shut up and listen! If we put those cuffs on him none of us are going to make it out here alive" He looked back at them and then at you. "Sometimes it's best to leave well enough alone". Hudson teared up and gave you one more pleading look in an attempt for you to come back with them. You looked up at her and your eyes saddened once more. You wrapped yours arms around Jacob's and looked down.

Hudson stomped away out of the church as tears fell down her cheek, Pratt following her outside.

"I will have you all arrested!" Marshal announced, watching as they opened the church doors.

"So be it" 

And with that, they were gone. You watched as the Marshal left and slammed the door shut, causing you to flinch. You grabbed onto Jacob's hand and looked up at Joseph who seemed to be irritated at the fact they didn't arrest him. He turned to face you, walking up slowly to cup your face.

"I told you God wouldn't let them take me.. I was right" He spoke softly and brushed his thumb over your skin. 

"Bless you father.." You whispered with a soft smile. "But they.. they said they needed me.. they missed me.."

"Those sinners won't take care of you like we will. When the collapse happens you won't be with us if you go with them.. You remember what I showed you? The world up in flames?" He asked. You nodded slowly and leaned into his touch. 

"I want you, my family and my flock to be with me when it happens. We have bunkers and we will be able to be safe during the outcome" He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on your forehead "I am your father, and you are my child. And together we will march to Eden's gate"

You smiled sweetly at him and nodded and then Joseph let go of your face. 

"Thank you father.." You spoke softly and bowed your head slightly. 

"Now.. Go be with my brother in the Whitetail Mountains. He'll take wonderful care of you and if you need anything, don't be scared to ask for us. Just tell Jacob and he'll reach out to us. May God bless you two" Joseph leaned in and pressed his forehead against yours, a warm feeling rushing through you. He walked up to Jacob and did the same motion, mumbling something under his breath. Once Joseph moved out of the way, Jacob walked up to you and let out a sigh when he realized that sickly bliss smell was still in your dress.

"I'm going to take you to the house so you can pick up your stuff and change. Then I'm taking you home" He rubbed the side of your arm and you looked up at him with innocent eyes. He wasn't sure how an older, miserable man like him found an angel like you but he wasn't complaining. You said your goodbyes to Joseph, John and Faith before taking Jacob's hand for balance as he led you out of the church. When you walked out, there was still a slight crowd from earlier who seemed at peace and not so rowdy. Jacob led you to his truck and opened the door for you, helping you in. He shut the door and entered the driver's side, starting the car and driving off. You leaned against the window and smiled at the night sky.

"I can't wait to go home.." You whispered, watching the stars follow you as he drove off the church compound. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I am done!! I'm not sure if you'd count this as a happy ending or not, but it's definitely not the worse, angst wise at least.  
> Thank you all for reading this. Thank you all for leaving kudos and comments which kept me motivated. I defiantly have more Far Cry stories/au's planned so I'm excited to work on those at well. Thank you all once again <3  
> Maybe I'll do a small epilogue after this, we shall see  
> 


End file.
